Ai Arukidazu El camino al amor
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: En una misión todo puede pasar, Hinata expresa sus sentimientos, ve como Naruto reacciona. Lee la segunda temporada, Titulada "Akemi y Naomi, Las hijas de naruto y Hinata"
1. Chapter 1

**Ai arukidazu (El camino al amor)**

_**Capitulo I-La misión **_

**En la mansión de los hyuga, en uno de las habitaciones se encontraba Hinata mirando frente a un gran espejo su cuerpo de 16 años, debía prepararse para ir a entrenar con su grupo ya que no habían tenido ninguna misión porque Kurenai-sensei ha estado ocupada. Mientras se cepillaba su largo pelo recordó el último reencuentro que tuvo con Naruto-Kun, cuando se desmayo al oír que decía:**

**-Hinata, cállate y vente conmigo-**

**Hinata al recordar eso, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y pensó "Naruto-Kun vio ese día a la misma Hinata de siempre que se desmaya, solo que debo esforzarme para ser más fuerte y para que esta vez Naruto-Kun me observe y vea a la verdadera Hinata". Al salir de la habitación Hinata encontró en el jardín a su padre con Neji entrenando, les fue ha servir un té y al volver ellos estaban descansando así que les paso el té, sentó a su lado. En ese momento una voz dijo:**

**-¡Hinata!, vamos a entrenar-(Pregunto Kiba y akamaru dio un ladrido alegre)**

**-¡Sí!-(Dijo Hinata)**

**Entonces Hinata miro hacia su padre y Ha Neji dijo:**

**-Ya me voy-(Dijo Hinata de forma respetuosa)**

**-Ve Hinata-(Dijo Hiashi)**

**El grupo se dirigió al campo, mientras que por otro lado de konoha se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki entrenando su rasengan con la supervisión de Jiraiya:**

**-Ero-Senin ¿Esta bien así?- (Dijo señalando su chakra)**

**-Sí, esta bien-(Dijo Ero-Senin bostezando)**

**-¡No me has visto!, solo estas mirando a otro lado-(Dijo Naruto enojado)**

**-¿Y que quieres que haga?-(Dijo Ero-Senin)-decirte ¡OH! ¡Naruto lo has logrado, estas muy bien!**

**-No actuando-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-es que ese rasengan es lo más básico debes entrenar con Asuma sobre el elemento viento ami no me metas-(Dijo Ero-Senin)**

**-Es que Asuma-Sensei esta ocupado con Kurenai-Sensei andan desaparecidos-(Dijo Naruto enfadado)**

**-¿Y que culpa tengo yo que ellos dos anden de novios?, yo en este momento podría estar haciendo algo más importante-(Dijo Ero-Senin imaginándose cosas Hentaí)**

**-Claro como ver Hentaí, es que debo entrenar porque aun no me manda misiones la vieja-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-Una misión, ¿Eh? Ya se lo que debo hacer espera aquí-(Dijo Ero-Senin desapareciendo)**

**-¡Espera! ¿Qué vas ha hacer? Ero-Senin-(Dijo Naruto gritando)**

**En la oficina de Hokage:**

**-¡Tsunade-Sama! ¿Has leído los papeles que han sido enviados de otras aldeas?, ¡Debe revisarlos!-(Dijo Shizune trayéndole mas papeles)**

**-No lo hecho, ¡Uf! ¿Porque están agotador ser Hokage?-(Dijo ella dando un largo suspiro)**

**-¡Pero es su deber!-(Dijo Shizune)-Y ¡páseme el sake!, sigue tomando lo se-**

**-No, no he estado tomando-(Dijo Mientras escondía las botellas de sake)**

**-¡Espere!, deje de esconderlas-(Dijo Shizune viendo las botellas y se tiro encima)**

**-¡No Shizune, no te atrevas!-(Dijo Tsunade-Sama)**

**En ese momento tocaron la puerta y ambas se separaron, Tsunade escondió las botellas dijo:**

**-¿Sí? pase-**

**-Tsunade ¿tienes alguna misión para Naruto?-(Dijo Jiraiya entrando)**

**-¿Por qué?-(Pregunto Tsunade)**

**-Es que necesito descansar-(Dijo Jiraiya)**

**-¿Descansar? O ¿Para ir a ver el baño de mujeres?-(Dijo Tsunade riendo)**

**-¿Eh?-(Dijo Ero-Senin nervioso)**

**-Déjame ver, han llegado muchos papeles desde otras aldeas-(Dijo Tsunade)**

**La Tsunade empezó a buscar y al sacar una hoja, dijo:**

**-Shizune llama a Naruto, Hinata y a Sora-(Dijo Tsunade)-Creo que tengo una misión para ellos-**

**-¡Sí!-(Dijo Shizune)**

**En el campo de entrenamiento:**

**-Hinata estas muy bien-(Dijo Shino)**

**-¡Estas mejorando mucho!-(Dijo Kiba)**

**-Gracias a ustedes-(Dijo Hinata)**

**-Solo hay algo que no has mejorado ni podido superar-(Dijo Shino)**

**-¿Eh?-(Dijo Hinata)**

**-El evitar desmayarte frente a Naruto-(Dijo Kiba)**

**La cara de Hinata se sonrojo nuevamente y dijo:**

**-Es que… -(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)**

**-Yo creo que él es un tonto, que no se da cuenta de lo que tú sientes-(Dijo Kiba)**

**-No, el no es tonto, él es… un poco distraído-(Dijo Hinata)**

**-Siempre lo defiendes, pero debes aceptar que es verdad-(Dijo Kiba)**

**-Kiba no seas tan duro-(Dijo Shino)**

**-Debo seguir entrenando, para estar a nivel de Naruto-Kun y demostrarle que he cambiado a lo que era antes-(Dijo Hinata en posición de taiyutsu)**

**-Bueno hay que continuar-(Dijo Shino)**

**En ese momento una voz muy amigable se acerco al grupo, era el chico Rubio del que estaban hablando Naruto que dijo:**

**-¡Hola Kiba, Hinata, Shino!-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-¡Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Hinata ruborizada)**

**Kiba le dijo a Hinata con voz baja: "No te desmayes" y Hinata asentía, Naruto dijo:**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-(Pregunto al ver a los dos conversando en voz baja)**

**-No es nada, pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-(Dijo Kiba)**

**-Vine por Hinata-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-¿Eh?-(Dijo Hinata sonrojándose)**

**-Es que Shizune me dijo que debemos ir a la oficina de Hokage-(Dijo Naruto feliz)-Parece que hay una misión-**

**-¿Una misión?-(Dijo Shino y Kiba sorprendidos)**

**-Así parece-(Dijo Naruto)**

**En la oficina de la Hokage:**

**-¿Nos llamo Tsunade-Sama?-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)**

**-Sí, los necesito a ustedes dos en una misión para prevenir el ataque de la aldea de la arena contra la aldea del sonido, deberán irse hoy pueden llegar hasta mañana en la madrugada-(Dijo Tsunade)-Irán ustedes dos con Sora.**

**-¡¿Qué?! Sora va estar con nosotros-(Dijo Naruto enfadado)**

**-Sí, es la oportunidad que trabajes en equipo con él-(Dijo Tsunade)**

**-¡Con el nunca!-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-¡TIENES QUE HACERLO!-(Dijo Tsunade furiosa)**

**-Sí-(Dijo Naruto Asustado)**

**-Pasa Sora-(Dijo Shizune)**

**Sora entro y mirando a Naruto con furia dijo:**

**-¿No me digan que tengo esta misión con ese Tonto de Naruto?-(Dijo Sora a Tsunade)**

**-¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?-(Dijo Tsunade enojada)**

**-No ninguno-(Dijo Sora volteando a otro lado)**

**Naruto se río mirando a Sora y le dijo a Hinata:**

**-Ese tonto se quedo callado, por la reacción del enfado de la abuela-(Dijo Naruto riendo)**

**-¿A quien le dices tonto?-(Dijo Sora enfadado)**

**-A quien mas, ¿Vez otro tonto por aquí?-(Dijo Naruto riendo)**

**-Sí, tú-(Dijo Sora riendo)**

**-¿Qué?, el tonto eres tú-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-Ya paren de pelear, ahora vayan por sus cosas y caminen hacia la misión-(Dijo Tsunade)-Hinata tu eres la mas madura en este equipo procura que tengan cuidado y no peleen tanto.-**

**-¡Si!, aunque viendo como están ahora no creo que paren de discutir-(Dijo Hinata dando un suspiro)**

**En la entrada de konoha: **

**-¡Ya nos vamos!-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-¿Qué te crees nuestro líder?-(Dijo Sora)**

**-¡Sora no empieces!-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-Por favor no discutan-(Dijo Hinata)**

**Los dos discutieron todo el camino, con la pobre Hinata atrás de ellos con una gran paciencia tenía que soportarlo. Cuando iban pasando las horas encontraron un gran río que eso demostraba que quedaba muy poco para llegar a la Aldea del Sonido, pero habría que cruzarlo para eso todos tenían que trabajar en equipo. Naruto y Sora cortaron un árbol para usarlo como un puente. Sora paso primero luego Naruto y al final Hinata ya que con su Byakugan vería el enemigo. Naruto dijo:**

**-Hinata Cruza-(Dijo Naruto preocupado y afirmando el árbol)**

**-¡Sí!-(Dijo Hinata)**

**De pronto un gran temblor se escucho como que la guerra estaba apunto de empezar o así parecía, el tronco en el que estaba Hinata estaba apunto de romperse, Naruto dijo:**

**-Hinata ¡Ten cuidado!-(Dijo Naruto intentando tomar su mano)**

**-¡Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Hinata asustada)**

**-¡El tronco se va a caer!-(Dijo Sora)**

**El tronco se rompió y Hinata empezó a caer, Naruto se lanzo al río con ella. Hinata quedo con inconciente con la caída pero Naruto seguía bien así que la tomo en sus brazos le dijo a Sora que estaba arriba:**

**-¡Sora sigue adelante!, debes detener esa guerra nosotros ya iremos-(Dijo Serio)**

**-Como digas-(Dijo Sora alejándose)**

**Naruto se llevo a Hinata por otro camino hasta que la luna salia era demasiado tarde para seguir caminando con ella en sus brazos, armo una pequeña carpa que tenía y acostó a Hinata en ella. Al día siguiente la voz de Hinata decía con sus ojos totalmente cerrados:**

**-Naruto-Kun yo…quiero decirte-(Decía Hinata nerviosa)**

**-¿Qué?-(Pregunto Naruto recién despertando)-¿Estas bien Hinata?-**

**Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron rápidamente y levantándose totalmente roja dijo:**

**-¡Naruto-Kun!, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estamos?-(Dijo Nerviosa al ver que estaban solos)**

**-Hinata me alegro que estés bien, respecto a tus preguntas lo que paso es que caíste al río y yo salte a buscarte, Sora siguió adelante. Ahora estamos en una carpa que tuve que sacar de mi mochila para que descansáramos anoche para seguir esta mañana-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-Es decir que fue mi culpa, lo siento mejor avanza antes que yo porque nos atrasaremos en la misión-(Dijo Hinata preocupada)**

**-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa yo fui el descuidado No pienso dejarte sola-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-gracias-(Dijo Hinata)**

**-Hablando de eso, hace poco mientras dormías-(Dijo Naruto)-¿Qué querías decirme?**

**-No es nada-(Dijo Hinata alarmada)**

**Ambos siguieron caminando hasta una muralla muy grande que intervenía el camino, los dos la saltaron y siguieron adelante sin separarse. Pero en ese momento había una rama en el piso Naruto se tropezó y calló sobre Hinata, los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente en el suelo uno sobre el otro con el rostro completamente rojo:**

**-¡Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)**

**-Hinata yo lo siento-(Dijo Naruto inmóvil frente a la chica hyuga)**

**Hubo un largo silencio, mientras solo los latidos de los corazones de ambos se escuchaban y entonces apareció Sora dijo:**

**-¡OH!, Naruto este no es el momento ni el lugar para hacer eso-(Dijo Sora riendo)-Con razón tardaban tanto.**

**La pareja de separo de inmediato, mientras el rostro rojo de Hinata parecía una tetera ya que en su cabeza salía humo de tanta vergüenza. Naruto dijo:**

**-¡Sora!, como dices eso nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada, solo me tropéese con una rama-(Dijo Naruto rojo)**

**-Si te tropezaste entonces ¿Por qué no te separaste de ella de inmediato en ese momento?-(Dijo Sora riendo)**

**-Porque…-(Dijo Naruto nervioso)**

**-Vez, pillín-(Dijo Sora riendo mientras seguía adelante)-sigamos adelante o ¿quieren seguir juntitos de otra manera?-**

**-¡No!-(Dijeron Hinata y Naruto sonrojados)**

**En el camino Naruto, Hinata y Sora seguían caminando, hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea del sonido Naruto pensó: "¿Por qué no me habré movido del lado de Hinata?, además estaba muy nervioso" Hinata pensó:"Naruto-Kun estaba muy cerca de mi, en ese momento nos miramos fijamente, no entiendo como no me desmaye". Sin darse cuenta ambos voltearon y se miraron mientras pensaban sonrojados entraron a la aldea.**

**Allí vieron a todos los aldeanos listos para el ataque a la arena, Naruto dijo a Sora:**

**-Hare un Yutzu de sombras para evitar que empiece la guerra-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-Sí, yo te ayudare con unos ataques-(Dijo Sora)**

**-Yo veré con mi Byakugan si viene los de la aldea Arena y si es necesario usare mis Taiyutsu de 64 golpes-(Dijo Hinata)**

**-Listos hagámoslo-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-¡Byakugan!-(Dijo Hinata)**

**-Kagemon no Yutsu-(Dijo Naruto)**

**En ese momento el apareció del grupo de Gai-Sensei con Neji, Tenten y Lee, atrás de ellos venían Kakashi-Sensei con Sakura aliados de konoha que impedirían que se enfrentara a la aldea del Sonido contra la aldea Arena.**

**-Naruto hemos venido a ayudar-(Dijo Kakashi)**

**-Neji-Onisan (Dijo Hinata)**

**-Sí, deberemos ayudar-(Dijo Neji)-Hinata ¿Estas bien?, estar con este tonto de Naruto, uf una gran paciencia-**

**-No digas eso, Naruto-Kun no es malo-(Dijo Hinata)**

**-Eso es verdad, Neji no empieces-(Dijo Naruto enfadado)**

**-No es malo, pero peligroso ¿No es así Hinata?-(Dijo Sora riendo)**

**-CALLATE Sora-(Dijo Naruto Nervioso)**

**-¿Naruto que le has hecho a Hinata?-(Dijo Neji Furioso)**

**-Nada-(Dijo Naruto sonrojándose por lo ocurrido)**

**-¿Por qué te pones rojo?-(Dijo Sakura)**

**-Yo…no estoy rojo-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-Naruto me sorprendes avanzaste tanto sin ayuda del libro, ¿Eh?-(Dijo Kakashi mirando el libro que tenía en su mano)**

**-¿De que hablas no he hecho nada?-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-Mm-(Dijeron todos sospechando)**

**-A ver Hinata tu no mientes di la verdad, ¿No ha pasado nada con Naruto?-(Dijo Neji)**

**-N...O…ha pasado nada-(Dijo Hinata totalmente rojo)**

**-¿Por qué estas roja?-(Dijo Tenten)**

**-Porque…-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)**

**-¡Que bello ¿no? el amor en esta juventud!-(Dijo Gai riendo)**

**-Claro Gai-Sensei que bella es la juventud-(Dijo Lee mirando a Gai)**

**-Si, claro ahora vamos a la misión, después continuamos con el interrogatorio-(Dijo Sakura)**

**-¡Sí!-(Dijeron todos)**

**Cuando todos llegaron a la aldea del sonido la guerra ya empezaba pero gracias a los aliados de konoha como Shikamaru Nara que fue con Temari a la aldea Arena. Con ayuda de todo el equipo la guerra no empezó pudieron detenerla y descubrieron que habían mandado una carta al sonido diciendo que el kazekagen les declaraba la guerra pero no era así era carta había sido enviada de otra aldea para engañarlos y pelearlos. Mientras Gaara hablaba con los aldeanos del sonido en compañía de Gai-Sensei con Kakashi. Naruto y Hinata seguían en un interrogatorio que se le habían unido Kiba con Shino que estaban en la misión, Sora les dijo lo ocurrido con Hinata con Naruto:**

**-Tal y como habíamos dicho antes, después de completar la misión seguiríamos con el interrogatorio-(Dijo Neji molesto)**

**-Sí-(Dijeron todos menos la parejita de Naruhina)**

**-Pero si ya les he dicho no ha pasado nada-(Dijo Naruto nervioso)**

**-¿Cómo que nada?, yo lo he visto todo-(Dijo Sora)**

**-Cállate tú Sora-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-Sí has reaccionado así quiere decir que algo a pasado-(Dijo Kiba sonriendo)**

**-¡Te digo que no ha pasado nada malo!-(Dijo Naruto rojo)**

**-Nada malo ¿Entonces algo bueno?-(Pregunto Sakura)**

**-¡No Es eso!-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-Habla Naruto ¿Qué le has hecho a mi prima?-(Dijo Neji furioso)**

**-Nada-(Dijo Naruto)-solo he tropezado con una rama y caí sobre ella-**

**-Así es, Naruto-Kun solo se cayó-(Dijo Hinata sonrojada)**

**-Sí es cierto que se cayó, entonces ¿Por qué estuvo encima de ti por tanto tiempo?-(Dijo Sora a Hinata)**

**-¿Eh?, no se porque-(Dijo Hinata ruborizándose al recordar la escena)**

**-¡NARUTO!-(Dijeron Kiba y Neji furiosos)-¡Responde!**

**-¿Eh?-(Dijo Naruto nervioso)**

**-¿Por qué estuviste tanto tiempo sobre Hinata?-(Pregunto Tenten extrañada)**

**-Porque…realmente no lo se-(Dijo Naruto nervioso)**

**Naruto y Hinata estaban tan nerviosos que en el momento que los demás estaban distraídos desaparecieron, mientras que los demás se dieron cuenta y dijeron:**

**-Naruto se ha llevado a Hinata-(Dijo Neji furioso)**

**-Ese tonto ha desaparecido-(Dijo Sora)**

**-Que bella es la juventud, eso de escaparse juntos-(Dijo Lee sonriendo)**

**-No es un momento para hablar de eso Lee-(Dijo Neji enojado)**

**-Pero si este momento es perfecto mira que ahora Naruto y Hinata han decidido amarse mutuamente-(Dijo Lee riendo)**

**-No Digas tonteras, ellos dos no se quedaran juntos-(Dijo Kiba furioso)**

**-Es verdad, Si mi prima y ese tonto se quedan juntos sería algo terrible-(Dijo Neji serio)**

**-¿Acaso están celosos?-(Dijo Sakura)**

**-¡No!-(Dijeron los dos y fueron a buscar a Hinata)**

**-Mejor sigámosle podrían hacer algo malo-(Dijo Tenten suspirando)**

**-Sí-(Dijo Sakura y Lee)**

_**En otra parte de la aldea:**_

**Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados sobre un árbol para que nadie los vieras:**

**-Uf, creo que ahora nadie nos encontrara Hinata-(Dijo Naruto agotado)**

**-Sí, eso espero Naruto-Kun-(Dijo Hinata)**

**-Como pueden ser tan malos, de hacer un interrogatorio de un pequeño incidente-(Dijo Naruto riendo)**

**-Es que Neji y Kiba siempre se preocupan por mi, por eso no querían que me pasara nada-(Dijo Hinata)**

**-Si lo entiendo eso, pero porque ¿Piensan que tu y yo podemos ser algo mas?-(Pregunto Naruto riendo)-Pareciera como que tu sintieras algo por mi-**

**-¿Eh?-(Dijo Hinata sonrojada pensó: "No puede ser, Naruto-Kun ya se ha enterado de mis sentimientos")**

**-Pero eso sería muy raro-(Dijo Naruto riendo pensó: "Sería imposible que alguien me quisiera, además siempre he sido un estorbo para Konoha")**

**El rostro de Hinata se sonrojo y cuando sus labios iban a decir la verdad, una gran explosión se sintió a sus espaldas cuando miraron vieron a un grupo de enemigo frente a ellos que dijeron:**

**-Hemos venido por ella-(Dijo uno)**

**- Hinata ten cuidado con ellos-(Dijo Naruto)-¿Para que la quieren?**

**-Pero, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-(Dijo Hinata mientras con Naruto saltaban al suelo)**

**-Somos de la neblina-(Dijo El líder)-Hemos venido a llevarnos a la chica Hyuga de la rama principal-**

**-Hinata, por tu bien huye y ve a buscar a Neji-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-¡Naruto-Kun tu hace un rato me dijiste que no me dejarías sola, yo tampoco lo haré!-(Dijo Hinata seria)**

**-¡Hinata no seas tonta vete!, ellos quieren llevarte-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-No lo Haré, debo derrotarlos -(Dijo Hinata en posición de 64 golpes)**

**-¡Hinata! Ellos no rivales para ti-(Dijo Naruto)**

**-Eso mismo dijiste hace dos años ¿lo recuerdas?-(Dijo Hinata)**

**Recuerdo Hace dos años:**

**En ese tiempo Naruto, Hinata y Chouji tenían una misión de ayudar a mucha gente, pero justo ese día habían descubierto que era una mujer a quien estaban protegiendo por eso Hinata debía cuidarla para protegerla. Pero cuando vio a Naruto-Kun peleando contra un enemigo que era muy fuerte, decidió salvar a Naruto porque ya estaba muy débil. Naruto dijo:**

**-Hinata el no es un rival para ti, es muy fuerte e incluso me derroto a mi-(Dijo Naruto mientras estaba atrapado debajo de muchas rocas)**

**-no, lo siento Naruto-Kun-(Dijo Hinata enfrentándose al enemigo)**

**-Yo soy tu rival-(Dijo Hinata)**

**-Te derrotare al igual que a tu amigo-(Dijo El enemigo)**

**Hinata se lo llevo a otro lado y acabo con él, pero justo cuando lo había logrado no le quedaba chacra y su cuerpo de desmayo. Entonces Naruto se sintió mejor y la salvo dejándola a cuidado de Chouji para seguir adelante para proteger a la princesa y completar la misión.**

_**Fin del recuerdo……**_

**Después de a ver recordado todo Naruto dijo:**

**-Si lo recuerdo, por lo mismo aunque me hayas ayudado casi te pierdo-(Dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos se nublaban)-No soportaría perder otro amigo-**

**-¡Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Hinata triste mirando a Naruto)**

**-Que cursi, ¿no?-(Dijo uno de ellos)**

**-Así es-(Dijo el Líder del grupo lanzando un gran ataque hacía Hinata)**

**Hinata por a ver estado distraída mirando a Naruto el ataque la dejo inconciente, uno de ellos:**

**-Tenemos a la chica Hyuga-(Dijo raptándola)**

**-¡Hinata!, ¡Esperen!, ¿Qué van a hacer con ella?-(Dijo Naruto alterado)**

**continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo II "¿Dónde esta Hinata?"**_

Los enemigos desaparecieron llevándose a Hinata, pero Naruto Uzumaki los siguió no podía dejarlos solo porque si les hacían algo a Hinata. El grupo de Neblina debía llevar a Hinata a su escondite para deshacerse de ella ya que habían escuchado que una de las hijas de Hiashi Hyuga era la más poderosa de todas, por eso sería un gran problema atacar Konoha con alguien como ella de enemiga.

En otra parte del bosque de la aldea del sonido se encontraba Naruto, que había decidido avisar a Neji para encontrar a Hinata. Neji, Kiba, Shino en compañía de Kakashi-Sensei seguían a Naruto hacia donde los habían atacado, mientras que Sakura, Tenten, Lee y Gai enviaban un mensaje a Tsunade. Todos estaban preocupados por Hinata, excepto alguien que no se había enterado porque estaba descansando en la arena se trataba de Shikamaru Nara que en compañía de Temari estaban aburridos.

_**En Konoha: **_

En la oficina de la hokage se encontraba Shizune alarmada porque había recibido el mensaje:

-Tsunade-Sama ha llegado un mensaje desde la aldea Sonido ¡han raptado a Hinata Hyuga!-(Dijo Sin aire)

-¿Qué?, ¿Hinata?-(Dijo Tsunade enojada)

-Sí, tengo entendido que son un grupo de la aldea Niebla ya que son rivales de Hiashi Hyuga-(Dijo Shizune)

-Avísale a Hiashi-(Dijo Tsunade)

-¡Sí!-(Dijo Shizune corriendo hacía la mansión del clan)

_**Aldea del sonido:**_

Naruto y el resto habían recibido un mensaje desde Hokage que les decía que se retirarán de la misión ya que era un caso entre solo el Clan Hyuga y La Neblina, pero Naruto dijo:

-¡Me niego! No puedo dejar a Hinata así-(Dijo Naruto)

-Yo tampoco-(Dijo Kiba)

-Lo siento chicos, pero el único que puede ir a esta misión es Neji-(Dijo Kakashi)

-Yo no me rendiré, Kakashi-Sensei claro que no, ella me ha salvado muchas veces y si le ocurre algo-(Dijo Naruto)-Yo le prometí a ella que no la dejaría sola-

-¡Pero Naruto!, ya escuchaste lo que nos mando Tsunade-Sama no puedes ir a esa misión-(Dijo Sakura-Chan)

-No te preocupes Naruto estaremos al tanto de la misión-(Dijo Kakashi)

-Es que no quiero que le pase nada-(Dijo Naruto preocupado)

-Nunca te había visto tan preocupado así por una chica-(Dijo Sakura)

-será que siente algo por ella-(Dijo Gai)

-¡No!-(Contestaron Kiba y Neji)

-¿Por qué no?-(Dijo Tenten)

-Que tiene de malo-(Dijo Sakura)

-Naruto, de verdad ¿te gusta Hinata?-(Pregunto Sora seriamente)

-¡Sora!, ¿Cómo preguntas eso?-(Dijo Naruto sonrojado)

-¡Estas rojo otra vez!-(Dijeron todos)

-No lo estoy-(Dijo Serio)-Dejen de molestar, debemos ponernos serio con esta misión, debemos hacer algo por ella-

-¿Cómo que?-(Dijeron todos)

-Naruto porque no te transformas en un integrante del clan Hyuga y vas-(Dijo Shino)

-Shino, ¿Por qué lo ayudas?-(Dijo Kiba)

-Porque es la primera vez que creo en sus palabras-(Dijo Shino)-¿Acaso tu no?-

-¿Eh?, la verdad no, ya que Naruto solo hace cosas así por Sakura-(Dijo Kiba)

-¿Yo?-(Dijo Sakura)

-Porque Sakura-Chan es mi amiga intima-(Dijo Naruto sonrojado)

-Tonto-(Dijo Sakura pegándole)

-Yo me tengo que ir, es hora de acompañar a mi tío a buscar a Hinata-(Dijo Neji desapareciendo)

_**En la Neblina:**_

Hinata se encontraba amarrada en una cabaña, mientras los enemigos se encontraban afuera hablando con Hiashi Hyuga y Neji que intentaban rescatar a Hinata. Entonces ella pensó:"Naruto-Kun, soy un estorbo para ti ¿Verdad?, por eso ahora no has venido. Creo que para todos soy una molestia para mi padre, Neji, Hanabi por eso debo desatarme y salir de aquí, eso sera lo mejor".

Se desato y escapo por la ventana que estaba abierta, pero al darse cuenta en el patio no estaba sola habían muchos enemigos vigilando la cabaña así la atacaron, Hinata hizo el Byakugan y los 64 golpes lista para pelear.

Eran como 10 personas que peleaban contra ella, pero no demasiados así que fue fácil terminar con ellos excepto con uno que fue mas poderoso y tenía un chakra mas poderoso. El enemigo uso elemento tierra para capturarla de nuevo, en ese momento una rasengan que venía de los arbustos salvo a Hinata se trataba de Naruto que dijo:

-Hinata ¿Estas bien?-(Dijo Preocupado)

-Sí, gracias Naruto-Kun-(Dijo Hinata alegre)

-Salgamos de aquí-(Dijo Naruto)

-Sí, pero tenemos que avisarle a Neji y mi padre-(Dijo Hinata)

-Pero ¿Cómo?, nos pueden descubrir-(Dijo Naruto)

-¿Qué hacemos?-(Dijo Hinata preocupada)

-Ya se, intentemos lanzarle una piedra a neji-(Dijo Naruto riendo)

-No, se podrán lastimar-(Dijo Hinata)

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Naruto pensando)-Ya se

Diciendo esto, Naruto hizo un Yutsu de transformación y se trasformo en Tenten fue donde Neji:

-Neji-Kun ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-(Dijo Naruto sonrojándose con el cuerpo de Tenten, Entonces pensó: "ja pobre Neji"

-Tenten en este momento estoy ocupado-(Dijo Neji)

-Ve, Neji con tu novia-(Dijo Hiashi serio)

-No es mi novia, es mi compañera de equipo-(Dijo Neji rojo)

-Si claro-(Dijo El líder del equipo Niebla)

-Vuelvo enseguida-(Dijo Neji serio)

Neji siguió a Naruto transformado en Tenten hasta los arbustos, entonces volvió a ser Naruto dijo:

-¡Naruto! Has mejorado parece, porque cuando tenías 12 años fallabas-(Dijo Neji impresionado)

-Sí gracias, es que te quería decir que Hinata ya esta a Salvo-(Dijo Naruto señalando a Hinata atrás de el)

-Hinata has logrado escapar, me alegro debo avisarle a tu padre-(Dijo Neji)

-Sí, por eso nosotros nos adelantaremos hacía konoha para que ha Hinata no la atrapen-(Dijo Naruto)

-Entiendo, pero por favor cuida muy bien de ella-(Dijo Neji)

-Sí-(Dijo Naruto)

-Ahora váyanse-(Dijo Neji serio)

-Sí-(Dijeron ambos alejándose)

Neji terminando la conversación se dirigió a donde su tío y le dijo:

-Tío puedo hablar con usted un momento-(Dijo serio)

-Claro-(Dijo Hiashi alejándose un poco del Líder mientras hablaba con su grupo)

-Hinata ha escapado, esta salvo-(Dijo Neji)-Ahora va en camino a Konoha con el resto del grupo aliado para que no le ocurra nada-

-Que buena noticia, entonces vámonos porque parece que ellos se dieron cuenta de que Hinata no esta-(Dijo Hiashi)


	3. Yo te he querido siempre

"_**Capitulo III-Yo te he querido siempre"**_

Diciendo esto, Hiashi y Neji se fueron dejando al capitán Yamato con SAI haciendo una prisión para el grupo Niebla. El grupo Kakashi, Sakura, Gay, sora, Shino, Kiba, Lee y Tenten ya estaban en Konoha dando reportes de Tsunade-Sama. Shikamaru estaba con Temari en Konoha viendo si había algún mensaje de Hinata.

_**En el camino a Konoha: **_

Naruto y Hinata iban saltando de una rama a otra para llegar a konoha cuando de pronto una roca cayó sobre la cabeza de Naruto lo que le hizo quedarse inconciente, Hinata decidió que debían descansar así que le hizo curaciones. Hinata mientras veía el cuerpo de Naruto en el piso dormido Pensó:" Hasta cuando duerme es lindo, me pregunto si algún día le diré mis sentimientos", lo decía al mirar su rostro.

En ese momento Naruto despertó a las horas después dijo:

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

-Es que cayó una roca sobre tu cabeza así que la cure mientras dormías-(Dijo Hinata)

-Gracias Hinata-(Dijo Naruto)

-No es nada-(Dijo Hinata sonrojada)

-Debemos continuar-(Dijo Naruto intentando pararse, pero su cabeza le dolía)-Ouch-

-¡Naruto-Kun!, ¿Estas bien?-(Dijo Hinata preocupada)

-sí, es que me duele un poco la cabeza-(Dijo Naruto)

-Debes descansar, mejor… duerme un poco más-(Dijo Hinata tímidamente)

-Gracias Hinata, pero debemos continuar cuando lleguemos a Konoha tendré tiempo para dormir-(Dijo Naruto Sonriendo)

-Bueno-(Dijo Hinata alegre)

-Hinata ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-(Dijo Naruto sentándose)

-Sí-(Dijo Hinata)

-¿Por qué siempre me ayudas tanto?, es que cuando teníamos 12 años tú siempre eras buena, es decir en el examen escrito cuando me dejabas que te copiara, después en el examen chunin me sanaste las heridas, luego en la misión del bikouchu tú la propusiste me contó shino que todo lo hacías por mi, en esa misión que teníamos, la misma que dijiste hace un rato también me salvaste y en resumen siempre me ayudas, nadie ha sido tan bueno conmigo excepto Iruka-Sensei. Porque los demás después me ayudaron después-(Dijo Naruto)-Hace tiempo cuando era pequeño nadie era así conmigo siempre recuerdo que todos me apuntaban y tanto adultos como niños se alejaban.

Pero tú no eres como diferente-(Dijo Naruto)

-En realidad eres muy distraído, porque yo siempre he estado observándote por muchos años siempre me preguntaba porque. Cuando estábamos en la academia me di cuenta, yo te admiro mucho Naruto-Kun y además yo…te…he-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa sonrojándose)

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Naruto)

-Yo te…he querido siempre-(Dijo Hinata roja)

-Es decir lo que dije hace rato era verdad, ¿Me quieres?-(Dijo Naruto Extrañado)

-Sí…por eso hago esas cosas por ti y cuando te veo o me dices algo, me sonrojo porque siento cosas por ti hace tiempo. Pero nunca antes me había atrevido a contártelo hasta ahora, es decir… cuando te fuiste de konoha te fui a ver por ultima vez y mientras te alejabas me dije a mi misma: "Debo ser mas fuerte para estar a la altura de Naruto-Kun"-(Dijo Hinata Roja)

(Hubo un largo silencio y los dos se fueron callados todo el camino)

Los dos siguieron adelante hasta llegar a Konoha donde se encontraron a todos esperándolos en la entrada, Shikamaru dijo:

-Naruto ya era hora que llegaras-(Dijo bostezando)

-Sí, Tsunade-Sama esta muy enojada-(Dijo Temari)

-¿Ustedes dos andan juntos de nuevo?-(Dijo Naruto)

-algo así-(Dijo Temari)

-¿En serio?-(Pregunto Shikamaru)-¡Que problemático! No recuerdo nada, al menos que me hayas escuchado dormido

-¿Dormido?, ¡Durmieron juntos!-(Dijo Naruto alarmado)

-¡No!-(Dijeron ambos)

-¿Entonces que?-(Pregunto Naruto)

-No es que me quede dormido en la misión de Arena-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-Cuenta algo nuevo, eso de quedarte dormido es común de ti-(Dijo chouji que llegaba por atrás de ellos)

-¿Pero que ha pasado con ustedes dos?-(Dijo Temari y Shikamaru)

-¡Hinata!, ¿No te ha hecho nada este tonto?-(Dijo Kiba)

-Kiba no seas así, Naruto-Kun es muy bueno-(Dijo Hinata)

-¿Y a ti Naruto-Kun no te ha hecho nada Hinata?-(Dijo Sora riendo)

-nada malo, pero me curo las heridas y me ha demostrado muchas cosas-(Dijo Naruto sonriendo refiriéndose a que ya no están tímida)

-OH te ha demostrado cosas-(Dijo Lee mientras sus ojos brillaban)

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-(Dijo Kiba y Neji molestos)

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Hinata sonrojada)

-Que no es la misma de antes, ahora es más fuerte y no tan tímida-(Dijo Naruto)

-Quiere decir que se te ha declarado-(Dijo Tenten)

-declararse…-(Dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata, recordando las escenas de hace poco)

Hinata no pudo más al ver la mirada de Naruto con el comentario de Tenten que se desmayo, Entonces Naruto dijo:

-¡Hinata!, ¿Estas bien?-

-¡Hinata-Chan!-(Dijo Sakura preocupada)

-¡Hinata vuelve en sí!-(Dijo Kiba con Shino y el ladrido de Akamaru)

-¡Tenten! ¿Qué has hecho?-(Dijo Neji)

-Yo nada, pensé que había pasado algo así-(Dijo Tenten)

_**2 Horas después en el Clan Hyuga:**_

Hinata seguía desmayada en su dormitorio ya era de noche, solo que en la sala principal se encontraba Neji con Hiashi haciéndole unas preguntas a Naruto ya que su padre era muy celoso, entonces Hiashi dijo:

-¿Naruto Uzumaki, verdad?-

-Sí, ¿Usted es el padre de Hinata?-(Dijo Naruto Nervioso)

-sí, espero que no le hayas hecho nada a mi hija-(Dijo Hiashi mirando enojado)

-¡No le he hecho nada!-(Dijo Naruto Nervioso)

En ese momento apareció Hanabi y dijo:

-Padre, mi hermana ha despertado-

-Dile que venga de inmediato-(Dijo Hiashi)

-¡Sí!-(Dijo Ella)-Con su permiso

Naruto pensó: ¿En que lío estoy metido?, ya entiendo porque ha Hinata le da miedo su padre y ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Todo por culpa de ese tonto de Sora ya va a ver cuando salga de aquí lo matare!-

-Señor, me puedo retirar-(Dijo Naruto)

-¡NO!-(Dijo Hiashi)

Entonces apareció Hinata y al ver a Naruto dijo:

-¡Naruto-Kun!, padre ¿Por qué esta aquí?-

-Siéntate-(Dijo Hiashi serio)

-Sí-(Dijo Hinata preocupada)

-Hinata ¿Algo te ha hecho Naruto Uzumaki?-(Dijo Hiashi)

-No padre-(Dijo Hinata seria aguantando el sonrojo)

Continuara………………………

Konichiwua!!

Aki subiendo la continuación espero que les guste, este fic lo había subido en otra pagina y me entusiasme tanto que he escrito una segunda temporada.

Cuidense mucho

Sayonara


	4. capitulo 4

_**Ohayo!**_

_**Este capitulo es un poco largo, demo espero que les guste. Arigato gosaimas a los que comentan.**_

_**Capitulo IV- El camino al amor**_

La pequeña Hanabi no pudo evitar decir:

-¿Tú eres Naruto-Kun?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-(Dijo Naruto)

-Es que mi hermana todas las noches dice tu nombre y se sonroja-(Dijo Hanabi)

-¡Hanabi!-(Dijo Hinata sonrojada)

Neji al ver la cara de Hinata y Naruto roja se le escapo una risa, pero Hiashi lo calló:

-¿Hay alguna relación entre ustedes dos?-

-No-(Dijo Hinata)

-¿Cómo que no? Hay una somos amigos-(Dijo Naruto corrigiendo)

-Lo siento, si es verdad somos amigos-(Dijo Hinata)

-Muy bien, eso espero pueden retirarse ambos-(Dijo Hiashi)-Neji acompaña a Naruto a la salida

-Sí-(Dijo Neji)

-Padre, ¿Puedo salir un momento?-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa al ver a Naruto)

-¿Para que?-(Dijo Furioso)

-Me va acompañar al jardín de adelante-(Dijo Hanabi)

-Entiendo-(Dijo Hiashi)-Vayan.

_**En el Jardín:**_

Hanabi le dijo a su hermana:

-Ve con Naruto-Kun, ¿Eso quieres verdad?-

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa, mientras Naruto la miraba)

-Se que quieres, ve yo vigilare que no venga mi padre-(Dijo Hanabi)

-No es muy peligroso-(Dijo Neji)-

-Si le dices algo a mi padre, le diré que tienes Novia una tal Tenten, que conocí y me dijo que tenían algo-(Dijo Hanabi)

-¿Te lo contó?, No le diré-(Dijo Neji rojo)

-Bien, hermana iré a cuidar la puerta no tardes mucho-(Dijo Hanabi)

-¡Sí!, gracias Hanabi-Chan-(Dijo Hinata suspirando)

Cuando Hanabi fue para adentro Hinata y Naruto quedaron totalmente solos, Hinata dijo:

-Lo siento, mi padre es muy celoso-

-Ya me di cuenta, es decir que…es verdad lo que me dijiste-(Dijo Naruto sonrojado)

-Sí, hace años que siento eso, e incluso cuando todos se alejaban de ti-(Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos)- yo siempre te observaba pero no me daba la valentía para hablarte-

-Es difícil creer que alguien sienta algo así por mi-(Dijo Naruto)-Hinata yo…

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto-Kun?-(Pregunto Hinata nerviosa)

-Hinata yo…puede ser que pareciera que yo quiero a Sakura-Chan pero en la misión del Bikouchu me sentí atraído por esa chica que se estaba bañando en la cascada era muy bella, además sus brazos seguían el mismo ritmo y al recordar eso, ese mismo día tú estabas totalmente roja mientras yo contaba la historia de la noche anterior. Eso quiere decir que ¿Eras tú verdad?-(Dijo Naruto)

-s…i-(Dijo Hinata apunto de desmayarse)

-Y no solo eso, yo varías veces me sentí atraído por ti en otra misiones. Cuando te volví a ver pero esta vez con tu pelo largo, supe que era tú por que tienes la misma voz y además tus ojos son los mismos. Yo creo que es por eso que cuando tropéese y caí sobre ti, no me moví porque me quede hipnotizado en tu rostro, me dio tanta vergüenza que no podía levantarme.- (Dijo Naruto)

-¡Naruto-Kun!, entonces tú sientes…lo mismo-(Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos)

-Sí Hinata-Chan-(Dijo Naruto sonrojado tomando sus manos)

Estuvieron a punto de besarse, de repente la voz de Hanabi los detuvo:

-¡Hinata-Chan!, Siento interrumpir, pero debemos entrar he visto que nuestro padre se acerca-(Dijo Hanabi nerviosa entrando)

-¡Sí!, en seguida voy-(Dijo Hinata)

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana…Hinata-Chan-(Dijo Naruto jugando con sus dedos)

-Sí-(Dijo Hinata)-Adiós-

La parejita se despidió y Hinata se entro con Hanabi. Naruto se fue caminando hacia su casa recordando toda la misión, se sentía feliz o mas bien sentía un alivio al expresar sus sentimientos, le gustaba Hinata y mucho.

_**Al día siguiente, En casa de Naruto:**_

Naruto se encontraba en su cuarto recién despertando cuando miro a su alrededor vio la foto de Sakura y se dijo a si mismo: "Lo siento Sakura-Chan ahora solo eres una amiga para mi"- dijo eso recordando la noche anterior que tuvo con Hinata.

Se levanto y vistió para salir a ver a Hinata, ya que tenía muchas ganas de verla. Así que pasaría por su casa caminando normalmente.

Mientras tanto en el Clan Hyuga se encontraba Hinata apunto de irse a entrenar, ya se había bañado y vestido, se sentía tan alegre al recordar las palabras de Naruto-kun, sus mejillas blancas se sonrojaban. Hinata se dirigió a ver a su padre y le dijo:

-Ya me voy padre-(dijo Seria)

-Tu grupo ¿Ya ha venido por ti?-(Pregunto Hiashi)

-No, porque esta vez nos juntaremos en el campo-(Dijo Hinata)

-Bien, entonces ve con cuidado-(Dijo Hiashi)

-¡Si!-(Dijo Hinata)

Después de a ver hablado con su padre, salio por la puerta del frente y camino por los alrededores del Clan. En ese momento una voz dijo:

-¡Hinata! -(Dijo Naruto sonriéndole)

-¡Naruto-Kun!, Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?-(Pregunto sonrojada)

-¿eh?, nada solo…yo-(Dijo Naruto nervioso)-Tenía ganas de verte-

-¿En serio?-(Dijo Hinata alegre)-Yo también quería verte-

Ambos se miraron fijamente y caminaron para llegar al campo de entrenamiento ya que Naruto debía entrenar con Asuma y Hinata con Kurenai. En el camino iban los dos callados, porque sentían muchos nervios y sonrojos, hasta que Naruto dijo:

-Hinata-(Dijo Naruto algo nervioso)

-¿eh?-(Dijo Hinata mientras su corazón le palpitaba)

-Si ambos sentimos lo mismo, ¿Crees que podríamos tener una relación mas que amigos?-(Dijo Naruto decidido)

-Naruto-Kun yo creo que…sí-(Dijo Hinata decidida)

-Solo habrá un problema ¿Qué le diremos a los demás?, en especial a tu padre-(Dijo Naruto nervioso al recordar la imagen de Hiashi enfadado)

-Deberemos enfrentarlo… cuando llegue el momento-(Dijo Hinata)-Además como por ejemplo Temari esta saliendo con Shikamaru hace algún tiempo y ella igual tendrá que enfrentar a sus hermanos-

-Sí, es cierto pobre shikamaru-(Dijo Naruto riendo)-Aunque yo tengo el mismo destino-

Hinata y Naruto siguieron caminando hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento, cuando llegaron notaron que el grupo de Hinata había llegado hace un rato en compañía de Kurenai-Sensei y también estaba Asuma-Sensei con Sora esperándolos.

Naruto se sintió nervioso y gotita cayo sobre su frente de miedo, entonces Kurenai dijo:

-¡Hinata!, me sorprende que andes en compañía de Naruto-kun sin desmayarte-(Dijo Riendo)

-Ahora has logrado no desmayarte-(Dijo Shino)-Es decir que has cambiado mucho a lo que era hace dos años

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué has estado haciendo con Hinata?-(Dijo Kiba enfurecido y el ladrido de Akamaru fue mas violento)

-Veo que has aprendido mucho con Jiraiya-(Dijo Asuma mientras prendía un cigarro)-o ¿Has estado leyendo ese libro de Kakashi?-

-Como veo ese tonto ha madurado-(Dijo Sora)

-¡Tu Cállate Sora!-(Dijo Naruto)

-veo que es verdad-(Dijo Shino)

-¡Shino-Kun!-(Dijo Hinata sonrojada)

-Shino ¿de que lado estas?-(Dijo Kiba)

-Es verdad que has madurado Naruto-(Dijo Shino mirando a ambos)

-¿Por qué lo dices?-(Dijo Naruto preocupado)

-porque llevas a Hinata de la mano-(Dijo Shino)

Al mirarse ambos se pusieron rojos como tomate y Hinata se desmayo nuevamente. Después de un rato se sintió mejor y fue a entrenar con Kurenai y Naruto con Asuma.

_**En Casa de los Nara:**_

Shikamaru se encontraba con sus padres tranquilamente cuando sintieron un ruido muy fuerte desde la puerta, la madre de Shikamaru fue a ver y era Kankuro con Gaara con Temari atrás de ellos. Shikamaru dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre?-(Dijo serio)

-Ya nos enteramos de lo que has estado haciendo con Temari todo este tiempo-(Dijo Kankuro)

-Lo siento tuve que contarles la verdad de nosotros-(Dijo Temari)

-¿Qué cosa?-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-¿Como que cosa?, que estamos saliendo ¿A caso no lo recuerdas?-(Dijo Temari)

-La verdad no-(Dijo Shikamaru sobándose la cabeza)

-Acaso no recuerdas ese día que te quedaste a dormir en nuestra aldea, después fuimos con Tsunade-Sama a darle los reportes de la misión. Tú te quedaste con ella un rato y luego fuiste a buscarme me dijiste que me amabas-(Dijo Termari)

-¿Eso realmente ocurrió?, yo pensé que lo había soñado-(Dijo Shikamaru)

Recuerdo:

Shikamaru ese mismo día cuando había ido a hablar con Tsunade-Sama ella le había dado un poco de Sake para celebrar, pero el no había aceptado. Pero justo en ese momento Lee había entrado a la oficina con un Sake gigante así que lo obligaron a tomárselo.

Esa misma tarde Termari se encontraba en Konoha aún y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse apareció Shikamaru borracho con la nariz roja y le dijo:

-Temari…no te vayas yo te amo-(Dijo Shikamaru mientras se la arrancaba una sonrisa)

-¿Me amas?, Shikamaru yo También-(Dijo Temari algo sonrojada)

Esa tarde decidieron ser pareja, estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo hasta que Shikamaru se quedo dormido en el césped y al día siguiente cuando llego Naruto con Hinata no recordaba nada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A, ya lo recuerdo-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-¡Que bien! Porque ahora morirás-(Dijo Gaara llevándose a Shikamaru afuera de la casa)

-espera, estaba borracho-(Dijo Shikamaru alarmado)-Por culpa de ese Sake

-Quiere decir que te arrepientes-(Dijo Temari apunto de llorar)

-no es eso, me gustas estar contigo-(Dijo Shikamaru)-Así que aceptare que me maten-

-¡Shika-Kun!-(Dijo Temari)-

-Cuando salga del hospital me iras a ver-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-Claro Shikamaru-(Dijo Temari)

-Que valiente es mi hijo-(Dijo El padre de shikamaru)

-En vez de decir eso, podrías ayudarme-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-No, es muy problemático-(Dijo Riendo su padre)

-Noooooooooo-(Dijo Shikamaru)

_**En otra parte de Konoha:**_

Sakura-Chan se encontraba con Tsunade-Sama y Shizune arreglando unos papeles que habían enviado desde otras aldeas, sobre misiones o algo así. De repente sintieron un ruido muy fuerte afuera de la oficina, cuando Sakura abre la puerta ve a Lee con Kiba y akamaru persiguiéndolo, entonces Tsunade sale y dice:

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-(Grita furiosa a ver que no se detienen)

Todos quedan paralizados y Kiba dice:

-Es que acaba de decir una estupidez y no para de decirlo-(Dijo Kiba con un akamaru gruñendo atrás)

-¿Qué dijo?-(Pregunto Shizune)

-Que Hinata con Naruto hacen una buena pareja-(Dijo Lee sonriendo)-Es verdad se ven muy bien juntos

-¡Cállate!, es mentira-(Dijo Kiba pegando la pared)-Naruto la a hecho sufrir por muchos años y ahora quiere esta con ella, eso es mentira-

-¿Hinata y Naruto-kun están juntos?-(Dijo Shizune alegre)

-Sí, lo hemos visto hace poco tomados de la mano-(Dijo Kiba gruñendo)

-Es una excelente noticia-(Dijo Tsunade)

-Sí, al fin Naruto tiene a alguien a su lado que no lo va a hacer sufrir-(Dijo sakura)

-Hay que celebrar esto con un Sake-(Dijo Tsunade)

-¡Sí hay que celebrar!, pero No con un sake-(Dijo Shizune riendo)

Todos se rieron, pero Kiba con Akamaru se fueron, pero había un problema el Clan Hyuga no se había enterado de esta noticia y ahora todos los ninjas se estaban enterando.

_**En el mirador de konoha: **_

Se encontraban Naruto y Hinata juntos mirando los hokages, Naruto dijo:

-Algún día espero ser yo el que este allí donde estuvieron los hokages de konoha, para que toda la gente me respete-(Dijo Naruto serio)-Pero a veces me preocupa que ese día nunca llegue-

-¡No te preocupes! Naruto-kun yo creo que tu puedes lograrlo, siempre he confiado en ti y Se que algún día vas a ser un Hokage. Espero con ansias que llegue ese gran momento-(Dijo Hinata con decisión)

-¡Gracias Hinata!, no se que haría sin ti-(Dijo Naruto abrazándola)

-Yo tampoco, no se que habría pasado si no te hubiera conocido, quizás no habría podido ser tan feliz y ser capaz de ser mas que alguien tímida. Si no te hubiera conocido no sería lo que soy ahora…porque tú eres mi inspiración-(Dijo Hinata sonrojada)

-No entiendo como pude creer que eras un chica extraña, cuando en realidad apenas cuando tenía 13 años me di cuenta que me gusta la gente como tú Hinata-(Dijo Naruto Sonriendo)-Nunca me paso por la mente que pensabas tantas cosas de mi, yo siempre pensé que para todo el mundo era solo un estorbo por eso todos se alejaban de mi-

-Es extraño pero yo sentía lo mismo, pensaba que era un estorbo para toda mi familia el Clan Hyuga, porque solo era débil y no podía cambiarlo. Ahora se que lo estoy cambiando-(Dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto)-Todo gracias a ti, Naruto-Kun-

-Hinata…-(Dijo Naruto mirando a ella)

En ese momento ambos se acercaban lentamente para besarse cuando un grito de muchas chicas se escuchaba atrás de ellos. Cuando voltearon vieron a una gran multitud, entre ellos estaba Tenten, Sakura, Ino con Saí y también Shino, Neji, Kiba, Lee con Sora.

Ino emocionada dijo:

-hola Naruto y Hinata, lo sentimos por interrumpir pero no pudimos evitar gritar de emoción cuando los vimos a punto de besarse-(Dijo Acompañada con SAI)

-¡Naruto apenas me entere de tu relación con Hinata! quise venir a verlos-(Dijo Sakura alegre)

-¡En verdad es una noticia muy increíble!, nos ha impactado a todos-(Dijo Tenten)

-¡Naruto!, ¿Esto se lo comunicado al padre de Hinata?-(Dijo Kiba enojado)

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Naruto nervioso)

-Tendrás que hacerlo si quieres que esto siga-(Dijo Neji)

-hablando de eso, cuando le comunicaras a tu tío lo nuestro-(Dijo Tenten)

-¡Vez con que derecho nos dices a nosotros, si tu no lo has hecho!-(Dijo Naruto riendo)

-Lo haré hoy mismo-(Dijo neji)

-¿Enserio?-(Preguntaron todos)

-sí, ¿acaso no me creen?-(Pregunto Neji)

-Yo personalmente No, Neji-Kun hace meses que me lo vienes diciendo-(Dijo Tenten)-ya estamos en junio y me lo vienes diciendo desde enero-

-Podre Neji-(Dijo Naruto riendo)

-¿Y nosotros cuando lo haremos?, debemos decirle eso a mi padre, antes de que nos pille-(Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos)

-Es cierto, pero tu padre me da miedo-(Dijo Naruto)

-¡Que cobarde eres Naruto!-(Dijo Sora)

-Es que Hiashi el padre de Hinata es peor que Tsunade-Sama-(Dijo Shino)

-Naruto si no lo haces, no podrás ver a Hinata tranquilo-(Dijo Kiba)

-Pero si lo hago, no la podre ver me lo tendrá prohibido - (Dijo Naruto nervioso)

-Yo te ayudare-(Dijo Kiba) –si tienes problemas

-¿De verdad? Kiba-Kun-(Dijo Hinata feliz)

-Sí, lo he estado pensando y creo que sí hinata esta feliz con Naruto. Entonces yo los apoyare pero solo una cosa si le haces daño, te prometo que te mataremos con Akamaru-(Diciendo esto Akamaru lanzo un ladrido)

-Corrección yo también te matare si le haces algo-(Dijo Neji)

-Tranquilos no le haré daño a Hinata, cuenten conmigo la protegeré y nunca la dejare sola-(Dijo Naruto tomando la mano a Hinata)

-pero supongo que la dejaras sola, en algún momento ¿Verdad?-(Pregunto SAI) –es que cuando por ejemplo se este bañando o cuando este durmiendo, porque aun no están listos para esas cosas-

-¡Es verdad!, aun no te puedes bañar con ella, ¿lo oíste?-(Dijo Kiba y neji a la vez)

-¡Ya lo se!-(Dijo Naruto sonrojado)

-bañarnos…juntos-(Dijo hinata en voz baja sonrojándose)

-¿Hinata que ocurre?-(Dijo Naruto preocupado)

Hinata se empezó a imaginarse cosas y se desmayo pensando "Bañarme con Naruto-Kun, eso no creo que sea capas". Al rato después Hinata despertó en los brazos de Naruto y vio que nadie estaba dijo:

-¡Hinata creo que es la hora de hablar con tu padre!-(Dijo de forma seria)

-¿Estas seguro?, tengo mucho miedo-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)

-la verdad yo un poco, pero ahora o Nunca-(Dijo Naruto)

Continuara……………..


	5. La hora de la Verdad

_**Konichiwua!!**_

_**Aki les dejo la continuación espero que sea de su agrado,etto…lo que paso en el capitulo anterior me equivoque en los numeros, próximamente capitulo:**_

_**Capitulo 7- Vacaciones por el fin de semana**_

_**Arigato gosaimas por pasar.**_

_**Cuídense mucho**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Capitulo V-La hora de la verdad**_

Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron a el Clan Hyuga donde se encontraron cara a cara con Hiashi Hyuga que los hizo pasar hasta el gimnasio donde hincados sobre unos almohadones hablaron con él:

-¿Qué ocurre?, ustedes dos juntos otra vez- (Dijo serio Hiashi)

-Le venimos a decir la verdad-(Dijo Naruto serio)

-¿Qué cosa?-(Dijo Hiashi)

-Padre es que nosotros estamos…juntos, es decir…tenemos un relación-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)-somos mas que amigos

-¿QUEEE? - (Dijo Hiashi furioso)

-Eso, que estoy enamorado de su Hija Hinata hace mucho tiempo y prometo que la cuidare, seremos responsables en esta relación-(Dijo Naruto seriamente)

-¿Hinata tu sientes lo mismo por Naruto?-(Dijo Hiashi tomando aire)

-Sí padre, hace mucho tiempo que lo conozco y lo he querido siempre. Te prometo que seguiré entrenando y no avergonzare al Clan Hyuga, Naruto-Kun es una persona muy buena y no será capaz de hacerme algo malo-(Dijo Hinata decidida)

-Es la primera vez que te veo tan seria y dejando la timidez atrás, se nota que has madurado no eres la misma Hinata de siempre y bueno tendré que tomar una decisión correcta tanto como para el Clan como sea beneficiario para ti -(Dijo Hiashi)

-Sí Padre-(Dijo Hinata)

Hiashi comenzó a pensar mirando fijamente a su hija decidida y Naruto totalmente nervioso de la respuesta. Entonces empezó a recordar todo el tiempo que paso con Hinata desde que era pequeña tímida, siempre se rendía.

Pero ahora había cambiado, en este momento podía darse cuenta que su hija era otra persona, realmente Naruto la había cambiado, si Hinata ya le habría cumplido sus respectivos Taiyutsu, es decir ya era responsable y podía tomar una decisión con todo eso.

Entonces dijo:

-Hinata veo que has crecido, acepto que estén juntos. Pero por favor Naruto cuida bien de ella y recuerda que en esta casa si eres bienvenido-(Dijo seriamente)

-¡Gracias señor Hiashi!, o mas bien suegro-(Dijo Naruto)

-Pero recuerda si le pasa algo malo a Hinata, Te destruiré-(Dijo Hiashi mirando entre ojos a Naruto)

-¡Ya se, no es el único!, Neji, y Kiba también me mataran-(Dijo Naruto)

-Gracias padre-(Dijo Hinata alegre)

-Ahora ya hay dos en esta casa que tienen noviazgo-(Dijo Hiashi) – de que servía dejar a uno no más-

-es decir que Neji ya se lo comunico-(Dijo Naruto)

-Sí, esta tarde-(Dijo Hiashi)-Ahora pueden retirarse

-¡Sí! – (Dijeron ambos)

_**En el hospital:**_

Se encontraban Naruto con Hinata acompañados de todos los demás en la sala de espera, esperando si podían entrar porque hace media hora estaba Temari adentro y no querían interrumpir.

Temari entonces se dirigió hacia la ventana y mirando las nubes dijo ¨ ¡ya han hecho mucho mejor déjenos solos!

Luego de esto cerro las cortinas y se sentó en cama donde shikamaru empezó a despertar.

-¿Hey como estas?- (le dijo la chica)

-Bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-Al fin podremos estar juntos, mis hermanos ya han aceptado nuestra relación-(Dijo Temari)

-¿Enserio?, claro ahora que ya me han pegado-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-No te preocupes, no dejare que te hagan mas daño, además muy pronto te darán el alta y podremos ir a una fiesta que hay en la mansión Hyuga-(Dijo Temari)

-¿Una fiesta?-(Dijo Shikamaru extrañado)

-Sí, es que Tenten han confesado el amor que tienen a el Clan Hyuga y no son los únicos también Hinata y Naruto están juntos por eso el padre de Hinata y Tsunade han decidido hacerles una fiesta sorpresa. Tenemos que ir los dos como una pareja, por que es lo que somos-(Dijo Temari riendo)-Pero no le digas Nada a Naruto, yo tampoco le diré a Hinata-

-¿En que mundo estamos?, es muy extraño todo esto eh naruto se quedo con hinata y neji por fin le ha dicho a su clan su relación con tenten, ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?-(Pregunto Shikamaru)

-Mucho como siempre, estamos en el futuro-(Dijo Temari irónicamente)-Sí este fuera el futuro ya estaríamos casados, ¿No? Eso sería increíble-

-Que problemática-(Dijo Shikamaru riendo)

-Bueno creo que ya es hora, que deje entrar a los demás-(Dijo Temari)

-¿A quienes?-(Pregunto Shikamaru)

Y temari abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a todos, entonces Naruto dijo:

-Hey Shikamaru, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-mejor, ya me he enterado de tu relación con Hinata-(Dijo Shikamaru)-Di la verdad ¿Hace cuanto tiempo te gustaba Hinata?

-Yo creo que hace tiempo-(Dijo Kiba recordando algunas misiones que estuvo con Naruto)

-Es verdad, además por algo reconoció a Hinata este año de inmediato y no a mí-(Dijo Shino triste)

-No te pongas así Shino, es que estabas diferente a lo que eras antes-(Dijo Naruto)

-Te olvidas de uno de tus amigos-(Dijo Shino en un rincón negro de la habitación)

-En fin y tu Neji ¿Cómo has estado?, mas tranquilo supongo como ya todos saben de tu relación con Tenten-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-Sí, mejor-(dijo Neji serio)

-Shikamaru ¿Tienes algo para comer?-(Pregunto Chouji)

-¡Tu sabes que no puedes comer demasiado!-(Dijo Ino)

-La verdad no tengo nada-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-¿Sabes cuando te darán el alta?-(Pregunto Hinata)

-Sí hoy mismo en la tarde-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-Sakura ha hecho un buen trabajo con esas heridas-(Dijo Tenten)

-Sí, pero la verdad costo mucho sanarlas-(Dijo Sakura)

-Shikamaru ¿Te han pegado tus cuñados?-(Dijo Naruto)

-si y fue problemático-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-Yo por poco me salve-(Dijo Naruto riendo)

-no cantes victoria Naruto, porque ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si le haces algo a Hinata-(Dijo Neji)

-Sí se-(Dijo Naruto)

-Bueno lo siento pero tenemos que irnos-(Dijo Ino tomando a SAI)

-Sí, nosotros también-(Dijo Neji con Tenten)-nos vemos mas tarde

-Gracias por venir-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-Para que no te molestemos nosotros igual nos vamos tenemos algo que hacer-(Dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata)

-¿Eh?-(pregunto Hinata)

Y entonces todos se fueron, dejando a Temari sola con Shikamaru que necesitaba descansar. Neji con Tenten caminaron juntos hasta un parque se quedaron solos allí conversando de la fiesta de esa noche. Mientras Sakura fue a ayudar a Tsunade que iba asistir al clan Hyuga.

Sora con Kiba fueron acompañados por Shino al campo de entrenamiento a ver a Kurenai con Asuma solo por aburrimiento, Lee y Gai estaban junto al río entrenando.

Naruto con Hinata fueron nuevamente a él mirador de konoha a conversar y entonces Hinata dijo:

-¿Naruto-Kun que dijiste que teníamos que hacer?-(Dijo Hinata jugando con los dedos)

-Tener una cita, ¿Quieres ir al cine?-(Pregunto Naruto)

-¿Enserio?, tengo muchas ganas de ir hace tiempo, si acepto-(Dijo Hinata alegre)

-Entonces vamos-(Dijo Naruto)

_**En el cine:**_

Estaban en la cartelera de cine de konoha y Hinata dijo:

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?-

-¿eh?, no se ¿Cuál quieres ver tu?-(Pregunto Naruto)

-Deja ver, solo hay 3 películas, están "La guerra de los Fantasmas"-(Dijo Hinata)

-Yo creo que esa no, me dan miedo los fantasmas-(Dijo Naruto)

-Ya lo sabía-(dijo Hinata riendo)-Solo bromeaba la otra se llama "El país de los colores", no esa la varía mi hermana-

-Tienes razón es para niños, deja leer la ultima se llama "Ninjas en acción", dice categoría acción y romance-(Dijo Naruto)

-Si tiene algo que nos gusta a los dos, veamos esta-(Dijo Hinata feliz)

-Entonces vamos a ¡ver Ninjas en acción!-(Dijo Naruto)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

La película se trataba de un grupo de Ninjas que hacían misiones extremadamente peligrosas, en especial Taka que era un ninja muy travieso, pero que era muy fuerte. En una de las misiones Taka fue acompañado de Mina un chica que era su compañera hace mucho tiempo en la escuela. En toda la misión fueron callados, pero al pasar los días se empezaron a enamorar mutuamente tanto que nunca se separaban y cuando la misión fue completada volvieron sanos y salvos a su Aldea.

Pero había un gran problema en su ausencia la aldea había tenido una gran guerra y habían muerto todos, Taka estaba totalmente enojado y buscaba venganza a los enemigos que habían matado a sus amigos y familia.

Partir desde ese día los dos reconstruyeron la aldea y comenzaron a buscar a sobrevivientes por todos el país, de apoco encontraron a la mitad de la población que estaban escondidos en otra aldeas, pero ningunos quería volver les daba miedo regresar a la aldea ya que podrían morir y ya habían sufrido mucho con la muerte de su familia.

Mina era muy tranquila y tímida pero muy inteligente, por eso tardaron 2 meses en encontrar a los culpables y cuando lo hicieron tuvieron una gran batalla en que le dieron a Mina en la pierna y Taka por amor a ella le dijo:

-¡No te preocupes!, te prometo que los matare a todos por venganza a la aldea y luego volveré por ti, pero ahora quédate aquí-

-¡Pero si me quedo!, ¿Qué pasara contigo?-(Dijo ella)

-¡Yo estaré bien!, mientras nada te ocurra-(Dijo Taka)

La película termino cuando Taka mato a todos los enemigos y dirigió con su cuerpo a penas ya que le habían dado en el corazón a ver a Mina se dio cuenta que estaba llena de sangre su pecho, la habían herido.

Ambos murieron juntos tomados de la mano para toda la eternidad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cuando Naruto vio a Hinata sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es que la película es muy buena, pero muy triste-(Dijo Hinata abrazando a Naruto)-Me da miedo que alguna vez le pase algo a uno de los dos.

-Hinata tranquila es solo una película, eso nunca va a pasar, además si algo así ocurriera yo nunca te dejaría-(Dijo Naruto)-

-Es decir moriremos juntos, algún día-(Dijo Hinata mirando a naruto)

-Talvez, prefiero morir yo a que mueras tú-(Dijo Naruto)-Si te pasara algo nunca me lo perdonaría-

-¡Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Hinata)

-¡Hinata!-(Dijo Naruto)

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y lentamente se acercaron frente a la oscuridad del cine y se besaron, hinata se tranquilizo sus mejillas se ruborizaron al besar a Naruto. Después del cine ya era de noche y debían ir al Clan Hyuga que neji les había dicho que tenían que ir en la noche.

Al llegar a ya se encontraron con una gran sorpresa estaban todos los Ninjas, hokage, kazekage, Shizune y los sensei en la casa con un letrero gigante en la puerta que decía: "Felicidades Naruto y Hinata - Felicidades Neji y tenten".

Tsunade dijo:

-Felicidades Naruto y Hinata-(dijo Alegre)

-¿Y esto?-(Pregunto Hinata)

-Esto es para celebrar vuestras relaciones-(Dijo Hiashi)

-¡Gracias suegro!-(Dijo Naruto apunto de abrazar)

-Si esta bien, pero no me des las gracias-(dijo Hiashi alejándose de naruto)

-¿Y donde están Neji con Tenten?-(Pregunto Hinata)

-Están en el jardín trasero-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-oye Shikamaru ¿Quieres un sorbo?-(Dijo lee con las mejillas coloradas)

-No, otra vez-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-¡Yo quiero!-(Dijo Kankuro tomando el gran vaso)

-¡Kankuro! ¿Cómo te sientes?-(Pregunto Temari preocupada)

-Bien, solo que…veo muchas estrellas y además Shikamaru hizo un Yutsu de clones de sombra es que veo doble-(Dijo kankuro riéndose solo)

-no he hecho ningún Yutsu-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-iré al baño-(Dijo Kankuro dirigiéndose al baño)

Mientras Kankuro estaba en el baño, Shikamaru con Temari fueron a baliar y Sora saco a bailar a Sakura que estaba sola. Pero Tsunade-Sama solo estaba tomando Sake con Jiraiya sin parar.

Naruto fue a tomar un poco se bebida y se le acercaron Kiba, Shino y Saí. Que le dijeron:

-Naruto ¿Cómo te ha ido con Hinata?-(Dijo Shino)

-Bien-(Dijo Naruto)

-¿Aun no han hecho nada malo?-(Dijo Saí)

-¡SAI!!!!-(Dijeron Kiba y Naruto)

-¿no?, a porque Hinata….- (Dijo Saí)

-¡No hemos hecho nada malo!, no digas nada de Hinata-(Dijo Naruto)

-no es nada malo-(Dijo saí leyendo un libro que decía "¿Cómo hablar con los que están con pareja?)

Shizune estaba conversando con Iruka cuando se dio cuenta que Tsunade se cayó de la mesa riendo sin parar, enfurecida le dijo:

-¡Tsunade-Sama compórtese!-(Dijo Quitando de sus manos Sake)

-¡Shizune…déjame tranquilas es un fiesta!-(Dijo Tsunade llorando)

-¡Cálmese!-(dijo Shizune preocupada)

Jiraiya se reía mucho al ver la escena de Tsunade llorando y aprovecho para saltar sobre el Sake que estaba encima de la mesa. En eso Hinata se encontraba con Tenten, Ino y Sakura que le decían:

-Hinata ¿Cómo te ha ido con Naruto?-(Pregunto Sakura)

-Bien-(Dijo alegre Hinata)

-¿Ya se han besado?-(Pregunto Ino)

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Hinata roja)

-¡Si cuenta!-(Dijeron todas)

-La verdad, Sí…hace poco-(Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos)

-¡OH!-(Gritaron todas de emoción)

-¿Dónde fue?-(Pregunto Sakura)

-En el cine, es que fuimos a ver una película que era romántica y triste al final por eso, me puse a llorar-(Dijo Hinata) y entonces paso eso-

-¡Que bonito!, Naruto se nota que ha madurado mucho-(Dijo Ino)

-Saben podíamos irnos de vacaciones a la playa-(Dijo Tenten)

-Seria bueno-(Dijo Hinata)

-Hablando de eso, porque no vamos en 3 días más-(Dijo Tsunade-Sama apareciendo por atrás)

-¿En serio?-(Dijeron todas emocionadas)

-Sí, podríamos ir todos nosotros que estamos aquí ahora-(Dijo Tsunade)

Después de tres horas estaban Kankuro, Neji y Lee con gai cantaban borrachos "La juventud". Mientras que Temari con Shikamaru estaban arriba del techo dándose un beso, Tenten estaba con Sakura y Ino bailando. Kakashi estaba leyendo un nuevo libro que le había regalado Jiraiya.

Kurenai con Asuma estaban desaparecidos al igual que Iruka con Shizune que habían estado conversando, pero que después nadie sabía su paradero.

Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en una banca pero Hinata estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida sobre el hombro de Naruto. Se veían tan bien juntos que Jiraiya le decía a Tsunade-Sama: "Naruto ha crecido mucho"

_**Al día siguiente:**_

Estaban todos durmiendo tanto como en el piso, que como el jardín, los bancos, el techo en todas partes. Después que despertaron todos ayudaron a ordenar. Y luego se fueron, Tsunade-Sama les dijo a todos el paseo en la playa que Tendrían en 2 días más es decir el jueves, estarían hasta el domingo. Estaban todos invitados, irían caminando al país la Ola donde hay una playa muy cercana.

Naruto ya tenía su traje de baño, pero Hinata no podía ponerse el que tenía el año pasado porque la verdad no le cruzaba de arriba, porque tenía mucho este año habían crecido. Debía comprarse un bikini pero le daba vergüenza ir de compras sola, así que fue con Hanabi que ya tiene trece años, como para opinar de bikinis. Ya que su padre odiaba que sus hijas usaran eso, pero esta vez tenía que confiar que Naruto las cuidaría ya que Hiashi no quería ir le encantaba quedarse en su casa entrenando en vez de salir de paseo.

Por eso Hanabi le ayudo a encontrar el traje de baño perfecto, era totalmente amarillo. El resto de las chicas ya estaban preparadas, Ino iría con un traje verde y Tenten rosado. Temari tenía uno de color café claro ya que en su aldea solo había de ese color.

Todos estaban felices con este paseo, excepto Sakura Haruno que se sentía triste en su dormitorio solo porque extrañaba a Sasuke-Kun, deseaba volver a verlo. Pero el problema es que la última vez que lo vio, él estaba en compañía de Kabuto con Orochimaru y no deseaba volver a konoha hasta cumplir su venganza contra Itachi Uchiha.

Los recuerdos de Sakura de ese día no se borraban de su cabeza, además al ver en su cuarto la foto de Sasuke no podía evitar llorar y extrañar su presencia. ¿Por qué no querrá volver? Nadie lo sabía entendía perfectamente que quería matar a su hermano, pero no sabía porque no quería saber nada de ella ni de Naruto.

Aun recordaba esos días cuando eran pequeños y los 3 eran un gran equipo en compañía de kakashi-Sensei, además no podía dejar de pensar la última vez que lo vio en konoha. Cuando tuvo un presentimiento que algo le iba a pasar, y cuando fue a verlo por la salida de konoha allí lo encontró caminando con su mochila, intento convencerlo de que no se fuera o que la llevara con él, solo que él no quiso y le dijo: Sakura gracias por todo, la hizo dormir.

Aquella noche de luna aún no se borra de su corazón, Sakura ha sido fuerte desde que se fue Sasuke, solo que no puede dejar de pensar en él.

En una cueva muy lejos de konoha:

Se encontraba Sasuke uchiha en una pieza totalmente oscura solo con su Sharingan como luz, Orochimaru con Kabuto se encontraban en el dormitorio de a lado haciendo planes para algún día capturar a Naruto Uzumaki y poseer el kyubi cuando se le forme la novena cola.

Sasuke al igual que Sakura se encontraba recordando las cosas que le ocurrieron en konoha, en verdad extrañaba a Naruto y a Sakura las aventuras que habían tenido, entonces dijo:

"Voy a pensarlo, cuando mate a Itachi, voy a ver si me voy a konoha"

Sasuke estaba tranquilamente en la oscuridad, cuando de repente karín toco la puerta y dijo:

-¡Sasuke-Kun! Quieres salir un poco, no se ir a la playa del País de las Olas solo tú y yo-(Dijo la voz sexy)

-Ir a la playa, podría ser pero solo Sin ti-(Dijo Sasuke saliendo por la puerta)

-¡Sasuke-Kun! ¿Por qué no quieres? ¿Acaso sigues pensando en esta tal Sakura de konoha?-(Pregunto ella enojada)

-Eso no te importa-(Dijo sasuke sonriendo)

-Entonces podemos ir juntos-(Dijo karín)

-Da igual-(Dijo Sasuke)-Pero no ahora mejor vayamos otro día, es que debo entrenar para cumplir mi venganza-

_**Esta historia continuara…**_


	6. Vacaciones por el fin de semana

_**Ohayo!!: Aquí les dejo la continuación gomene tuve algunos errores porque en el capitulo anterior dije que el 7 era el 6. Lo siento es que en otra pagina cuando lo subí le había puesto capitulo Especial 6-7 por eso. Se me había olvidado que esto era completamente diferente este capitulo ha sido un poco largo ¿Verdad?. Es que me inspire mucho en hacerlo espero que les guste.**_

_**Sayonara**_

Capitulo 6- Vacaciones por el fin de semana

Ya habían pasado dos días y por fin era jueves ya debían irse a la playa a acampar solo los ninjas en compañía de algunos senséis con Tsunade-Sama a cargo.

En el camino Jiraiya iba montado con Tsunade encima de la rana mayor y los sapos pequeños iban atrás de él. Kakashi iba con Anko caminando, con Iruka y Shizune juntos.

De los ninjas Arena iba Gaara, kankuro con la hermana de Kiba y Shikamaru con Temari. También a su alrededor venían Tenten con Neji, Saí con Ino, Sora y Shino, Sakura, Lee y Chouji .Naruto con Hinata al ultimo en compañía de konohamaru con Hanabi que se colaron.

Llegaron en el atardecer, listos para hacer una gran carpa para cada uno, los hombres en una y mujeres en otra. Todos estaban agotados llegaron tan exhaustos que prefieran dormir inmediatamente. Pero Naruto con Hinata aun tenían energía y se sentaron en la arena de la playa a ver las estrellas y la luna que se veían muy bellas desde allí.

Hinata contenta de estar junto a Naruto dijo:

-¡Me alegra estar contigo Naruto-Kun!-

-Yo igual Hinata-Chan me encanta estar contigo-(Dijo Naruto desplazando su mano contra la de ella)

-Naruto-Kun…desde la playa las estrellas se ven muy bonitas-(Dijo Hinata)

-Yo no se sí es la playa o es él estar junto a ti, que me hace sentirme diferente a otra noches-(Dijo Naruto mirándola)

-¡No digas eso!, yo creo que debe ser la playa-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)

-No, es estar junto a ti Hinata-Chan-(Dijo Naruto abrazándola)

-¿Esto es un sueño, verdad?, parece de esos sueños que he tenido contigo y que después despierto-(Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos)

-No, Hinata esto no es un sueño, es la realidad y no creo que vayas a despertar-(Dijo Naruto seriamente)

-Es raro que este día por fin ha existido y no es una ilusión-(Dijo Hinata con los ojos nublados)

-No llores Hinata-(dijo limpiando sus lagrimas)-Quiero que no olvides lo que te voy a decir, Yo nunca te voy a olvidar ni te dejare sola-

-Naruto-Kun te amo-(Dijo Hinata ruborizada)

-Yo también Hinata-(Dijo Naruto besando sus labios)

Naruto con Hinata estuvieron juntos frente a las estrellas en el manto de la noche, sin darse cuenta que no estaban solos atrás de ellos estaban Tenten con Neji y los demás mirando atrás de las rocas. Pero no quisieron interrumpir, entonces Temari dijo:

-Shikamaru debemos seguir el ejemplo de Hinata y Naruto-(Dijo riendo)

-¡Espera Temari no me mires así!, que pasaría si vienen tus hermanos -(Dijo Shikamaru nervioso)

-¡Si vienen los echare a volar con mi abanico gigante!-(Dijo Temari sonriendo)

-Bueno…pero mañana-(Dijo Shikamaru al ver la mirada de Temari)-Tengo un mal presentimiento

-Neji-Kun ¿Y nosotros?-(Pregunto tenten)-Siento envidia de Hinata, por como la trata Naruto, deberías aprender de él-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-(Dijo neji)

-nada-(Dijo Tenten riendo)-Me voy a acostar, adiós

-Si yo también me voy a dormir-(Dijo Neji)-Vamos Shikamaru

-Estoy medio ocupado-(Dijo Shikamaru que estaba con Temari abrazado)

-Bueno los dejos solos-(Dijo Neji riendo)-Te atraparon Shikamaru

-Algo así-(Dijo Tenten alejándose)

Al día siguiente:(Día 2 Viernes)

Tsunade hizo una cancha de voleibol y hicieron dos grupos entre los sensei en 1: Iruka, kakashi, Asuma 2: Anko, kurenai, shizune.

Y jiraiya con Tsunade serían los árbitros.

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sora, Kiba, Lee y Saí se encontraban bañando en la playa, mientras Ino, Sakura y Tenten se bronceaban con Temari descansando en una silla de playa con lentes de sol.

Hinata era la única que no quería sacarse la camiseta porque le daba vergüenza andar con bikini, entonces Ino se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-¿Hinata que ocurre?-

-no es nada-(dijo Nerviosa)

-¿Como que nada?, ¿Por qué no te sacas eso?-(Pregunto Ino)

-Es que le da vergüenza-(Dijo Hanabi)

-vergüenza ¿De que?-(Pregunto ino)-Si todas andamos con traje de baño

-Es que…-(dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos)-No quiero

-¿Y como te vas a bañar?-(Pregunto Sakura levantándose de la silla)

-Así, no más-(Dijo Hinata)

-¡No olvídalo!-(Dijo Ino y le saco la camiseta)

Todos los chicos que estaban en la playa quedaron hipnotizados al ver que Hinata tenía más que Sakura de arriba. Naruto que estaba bañando con los demás no se había dado cuenta, pero al ver una multitud de personas que se acercaban a Hinata dijo:

-¿Qué esta pasando?-

-No se-(Dijo Neji)-¿Saí tu has visto algo?-

-Sí, parece que hinata tiene mucho-(Dijo saí)-Hasta parece que mas que sakura

-¡Saí!-(Dijeron todos)

-¿Para donde estas mirando?-(Pregunto Naruto enojado)

-Es que es verdad, hace poco Ino obligo a Hinata sacarse la polera y cuando lo hizo todos quedaron mirando hacia allá-(Dijo Saí explicando la situación)

-¿Qué hace gaara allá?-(Dijo Neji furioso)

-Ya les dije-(Dijo Saí)-Hasta e incluso Tsunade quiere que Hinata sea Miss Konoha

-Eso quiere decir que Hinata esta en problemas-(Dijo Kiba)-Naruto definitivamente si no haces algo, perderás con ella

-¿Por qué lo dices?-(Dijo Naruto)

-Por que iré a verla-(Dijo kiba corriendo hacia tierra)

-¡Espera!, kiba te matare-(dijo Naruto)

Hinata estaba rodeada por muchos chicos de otras aldeas que la estaban mirando, entre ellos Jiraiya estaba entremedio e Ino le dijo:

-OH hinata, me sorprende tienes mas que Sakura-(Dijo Riendo)

-eso es verdad-(Dijo Tenten)

-no me molesten-(dijo Sakura nerviosa)

-No es para tanto-(dijo hinata roja)

-Como dices eso, mira todos los chicos de otra aldeas que estaban de vacaciones están aquí-(Dijo temari riendo)

-¡Hinata!, amo la juventud estoy enamorado-(Dijo lee)

-¿Qué?-(Dijo Hinata preocupada)

-¡Eso!-(Dijo Lee apunto de abrazar a Hinata)

-¡Espera Lee!, deja a Hinata-(dijo Neji tirando lejos al chico)

-Neji primo-(Dijo Hinata)

-¡Neji estas muy cerca de Hinata!-(Dijo tenten amarrando a Neji con sus cintas)

-Es mi oportunidad-(Dijo Kankuro borracho por tomar sake)-¡Hinata!

-¡Espera! Rasengan-(Dijo Naruto haciendo volar a todos e incluso a Kankuro)

-¡Bien hecho Naruto!-(Dijo Temari riendo)-Estaba a punto de hacer eso con kankuro, pero me hiciste un favor-

-¿Hinata estas bien?-(Dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata)

-Sí, gracias Naruto-Kun-(Dijo Hinata al ver que todos estaban tirados)

-¡Hinata vamos a bañarnos mejor!-(Dijo Naruto)

-Sí, yo los acompañare-(dijo Sakura con Ino)

Mientras las chicas se bañaban tranquilamente en una parte, los chicos conversaban mientras esperaban que llegara una verdadera ola.

Entonces Saí dijo:

-Naruto tienes suerte de tener a alguien con Tetis grandes-(Dijo Saí riendo)

-¡Saí te dije que no hablaras mal de Hinata!-(dijo Naruto haciendo un Yutsu de sombras y haciendo un bola)-¡Rasengan!

-¡Uf!, A saí no lo veo, tonto ¿Ha donde lo has tirado?-(Dijo Sora)

-No se adonde, pero eso es para que aprenda que no debe hablar mal de hinata-(Dijo Naruto)

-Pero si Hinata es muy linda-(Dijo lee curado)-Yo peleare por ella, i.e.

-¡Cejas encrespadas! Ya veras te matare-(Dijo Naruto enojándose)

-¡Naruto cálmate! Si realmente Hinata es linda-(dijo Kiba)

-¿Tú también quieres?-(Dijo Naruto mirando a Kiba con furia)

-Contra ti, hace mucho-(Dijo Kiba serio)

Así fue como gracias a Akamaru con Kiba que hicieron un remolino en el agua y a los rasengan de Naruto, acompañados de los grandes golpes de lee provocaron unas grandes olas.

Entonces de repente una voz muy familiar dijo:

-¡Naruto!, tú otra vez causando problemas debí saber que eras tú-(Dijo un voz)

Al mirar atrás Naruto con Sakura vieron a Sasuke Uchiha:

-¡Sasuke-Kun!-(Dijo Sakura)

-¿Sasuke que haces aquí?-(Dijo Naruto con extrañeza)

-Nada, solo vine a tomar aire fresco-(Dijo sasuke serio)

-Bueno de que sirve decirte que vuelvas a konoha, si no quieres ¿Verdad?-(Dijo Naruto serio)

-Así es, por lo menos cuando cumpla mi venganza, lo estoy pensando y alo mejor pase a Konoha-(Dijo Sasuke)

-¿En serio?-(Dijo Sakura emocionada)

-Sí, pero no es seguro-(Dijo Sasuke serio)

-Como veo están todos aquí, ¿Dónde esta Kakashi?-(Dijo Sasuke)

-Aquí estoy-(dijo Kakashi con su libro en la mano)

-Para variar leyendo ese libro-(Dijo Sasuke sonriendo)

-Sí, solo que no es el mismo este es el 3-(Dijo Kakashi)-Como veo has crecido mucho-

-Sí-(dijo Sasuke)

-Y se ha convertido en un Mini Orochimaru-(Dijo Naruto Riendo)

-¡Ya empezaste con tus bromas! Tarado-(Dijo Sasuke)

-¡Me has caído bien! Sasuke-(Dijo Sora)-Tu también encuentras que Naruto es un tonto, ¿No?-

-Creo que somos iguales-(Dijo Sasuke viendo a Sora)

-¿Qué? Ahora están los dos en mi contra-(Dijo Naruto viendo a los dos)

-Bueno creo que es hora de marcharme-(Dijo Sasuke volteando)

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más?-(Dijo Sakura)-Quiero hablar contigo un momento

-Bueno…-(Dijo Sasuke)

Sakura y Sasuke se fueron a un lugar más tranquilo de la playa, para conversar. Entonces Sasuke le dijo:

-Bien ¿De que quieres hablar?-

-Es que…te he extrañado mucho-(Dijo Sakura)-No sabes cuando me haces falta

-Sakura…la verdad yo igual-(Dijo Sasuke mirando a otro lado)-Aunque realmente seas Fastidiosa, igual me haces falta Tú y Naruto. Pero eso no se lo digas a nadie.

-¿En serio?-(dijo Sakura)-entonces deberías volver con nosotros, cuando mate a tu hermano-

-Eso lo estoy pensando-(Dijo Sasuke)-Bueno ahora debo irme

-¿Vendrás mañana?-(Pregunto Sakura)-nos quedaremos solo por ahora

-lo intentare-(dijo sasuke sonriendo)-Adiós Sakura

Después de que Sasuke se fue, Sakura y el resto hicieron un asado, comieron mucho. Solo que Jiraiya solo estaba pendiente de las mujeres en bañador.

Shikamaru con Temari estaban juntos acostados en la Arena mirando las estrellas que brillaban en la noche, Neji con Tenten solo charlaban sobre las Locuras Lee con Gai sensei que solo cantaban la juventud, frente al fuego de una fogata.

Naruto con Hinata como siempre permanecían juntos sin separarse, hablando sobre ser Hokage y Hinata como mejorar para ver los puntos del chacra al igual que su primo. Sora junto con kiba y Akamaru se divertían espiando a Jiraiya que le declaraba su amor a todas las bellas mujeres en Bikini de otras aldeas que estaban allí. Y solo recibía unas cachetadas que lo hacían volar, Tsunade-Sama se la pasaba bebiendo Sake a escondidas de Shizune que estaba ocupada con Iruka y no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de lo que había Tsunade.

Asuma se encontraba con Kurenai besándose frente a las grandes olas de la playa y Saí con Ino se divertían jugando voleibol contra Sakura y Anko. Kakashi-Sensei solo estaba sentado en las rocas leyendo su libro y cerca de él se encontraba Shino investigando lo que hacían los caracoles de Mar. Hanabi entrenaba su Byakugan, mientras Akamaru le mostraba como hacía el Yutsu Sexy que era 100 veces mejor que el de Naruto.

Al día siguiente: (Día 3 viernes)

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana y en la carpa de los ninjas, donde solo se encontraban todos seguían durmiendo, excepto Naruto que había despertado hace poco, decidió salir afuera de la tienda cuando se levanto e iba pasando sobre todos los demás Ninja que dormían, entonces escucho un ruido de Shikamaru que decía mientras dormía:

-¡Temari! ¿Qué estas haciendo?, no hagas eso ¡Es muy problemático! Hay que tener cuidado porque si vienen gaara y Kankuro ¿Qué Irán a decir?-

Naruto se río y se dijo a si mismo: "¿Qué estará soñando este tonto?-, siguió caminando por la carpa que era muy grande y costaba moverse con todos los Ninjas durmiendo el suelo. Entonces piso a Sora y el se despertó, dijo:

-¡Idiota me has pisado!, ¿Quieres pelea?-(Dijo Sora enojado)

-¡Cállate solo ha sido un accidente!-(Dijo Naruto)

-No intentes arreglarlo, tonto te matare-(Dijo Sora empujando a Naruto)

-¡Espera despertaras a los demás!-(Dijo Naruto)

-¡Son solo excusas!-(dijo Sora tirando una almohada)

Naruto la esquivo la almohada, pero esta le llego a Kiba que despertó furioso y dijo:

-¿Quién fue?-(Dijo enojado)

-Fue sora-(dijo Naruto apuntando)

-¡Sora!-(dijo Kiba furioso y lanzo un almohada)-¡Me vengare!

-¡Has fallado!-(Dijo Sora tomando el almohada)-Allí va Naruto y Kiba

Ambos lo esquivaron y almohadón le llego a Neji, fue tan fuerte el golpe en su cara que al despertar decidió matar a los 3 dijo:

-¡Kiba, Sora y naruto! ¿Son tontos o que?, molestar a estas horas-(dijo Neji levantando su cuerpo para ponerse de pie)

-¡Espera Neji, el culpable a sido Sora, nosotros solo somos victimas!-(Dijo kiba nervioso)

-yo no tengo la culpa Naruto me ha pisado-(dijo Sora señalando a Naruto)

-¡Todos son los culpables!-(Dijo Neji enfadado)

-¡Espera Neji!-(dijo Naruto con Sora y kiba que veían a Neji)

Neji se enfado tanto que agarro 3 almohadas y se las lanzo a los tres dejando inconciente a Sora que recibió en toda la cabeza. Entonces Lee despertó y dijo:

-¡OH! ¡Veo a todos compartiendo juntos un juego! ¡Me uniré a la guerra de almohadas!-(Grito Lee)

-¿Qué?, ¿Guerra de almohadas?-(dijo Saí buscando en un libro)- Es un juego que hacen principalmente las mujeres en las fiestas de pijamas, pero como veo a todos jugando, creo que me uniré-

-¡Esperen esto no es un juego!-(Dijo Neji)-Pero me parece divertido para acabar con Naruto y Kiba-

-¡Bueno si quieres jugar!-(Dijo Kiba lanzando una almohada de Neji)-Adelante te daré tu merecido-

-¿Qué también Tú kiba?-(Dijo Naruto)- Esta bien, yo también jugare ¡Pero les aseguro que Ganare!-

-¿Una guerra de almohadas?-(Pregunto Konohamaru)- bueno si Naruto-Oniichan esta jugando yo también

-¡Gaara despierta!-(dijo Kankuro)- Mira están todos peleando con Almohadas-

-¿Qué?, me parece aburrido-(Dijo Gaara)

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Kankuro)

De repente llego una almohada de Saí a Gaara, entonces dijo:

-¡He cambiado de opinión!-(Dijo Gaara entrando a la batalla)

-¿Sí?, así me gusta hermanito-(dijo Kankuro lanzando una almohada a Shikamaru que dormía)

Shikamaru despertó y dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?-(dijo al ver a todos)-¿Quién ha sido?

-Ha sido Kankuro-(dijo Shino limpiando sus gafas)

-Eres un tonto Shino-(dijo Kankuro lanzando un almohadón a Shino)

-¿Quiere jugar?, será una excelente idea `para ganarte-(dijo Shino con enfado)

-¡Cuidado Shikamaru!-(Dijo Naruto)

-¿Qué?-(dijo Shikamaru al ver que le llegaba un almohadón de Naruto)

-¡Eres un distraído!-(dijo Naruto riendo)

-¡Ya verás Naruto!-(dijo Pegando a Naruto con doble almohada)-¡Que problemático todos están jugando!-

-¿Qué ocurre?-(dijo Chouji despertando)

-Toma esto gordo-(dijo Sora riendo)

En ese momento todos se detuvieron y vieron con mirada de miedo a Chouji al escuchar el comentario de Sora. Entonces Chouji dijo:

-¡No estoy gordo!-(Dijo con enfado)

-¡Calma Chouji!-(Dijo Naruto nervioso)-Sora es un tonto

-¿Pero si es verdad?-(Dijo Sora riendo)

-¿QUEEE?-(Dijo Chouji enojado)

Chouji tomo todas las almohadas rápidamente y se las lanzo a Sora. Él quedo totalmente inconciente y cayó sobre el piso, en ese momento todos miraron con miedo a Chouji y dijo:

-¡Ahora continuemos!-(Dijo alegre)

-¡Si!-(Dijeron todos)

Todos jugaron 2 horas dentro de la carpa, ya eran las 12:00 y cuando las ninjas despertaron, Sakura con las demás fueron a ver la tienda de los chicos. Cuando Tenten llamo si salían nadie respondió entonces Kakashi-Sensei que venía recién despertando de la tienda de alado donde estaban solo los sensei y dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre?-(Pregunto al ver todas la chicas)

-¡Es que hemos venido a ver a los chicos!-(Dijo Tenten)- Y nadie responde-

-Que raro-(Dijo Kakashi)

Kakashi abrió la carpa o tienda, y al ver dentro de ella estaba toda llena de plumas el suelo. Mientras que todos los chicos estaban tirados encima de las colchonetas durmiendo, Ino dijo:

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Creo que una guerra de almohadas-(Se reía Tenten)

-¿Una guerra de almohadas?-(Pregunto Sakura)-Eso parece más de chicas que de hombres

-Así pareciera. Pero es extraño que hasta Gaara participara con Shikamaru-(Dijo al ver a los dos con almohadas en sus manos)

-Es muy común de Naruto-kun-(Dijo Hinata sonriendo)

-Sí, pero de Shino me sorprende-(dijo Sakura riendo)

-A mi igual-(dijo Ino)

-De konohamaru es normal, aún es un niño que nunca madurará-(Dijo Hanabi seria)

-¡Estos chicos!, me sorprende pensé que Naruto había madurado-(Dijo Kakashi)-Pero en realidad nunca creí que fuera así-

-¡Igual es raro que Neji haya jugado sin disgustarse!-(Dijo Tenten)

Mientras todos los chicos dormían, Temari, Ino y Tenten preparaban algo para comer. Sakura en ese momento fue a encontrarse con Sasuke detrás de las rocas a conversar.

Hinata por otro lado estaba sentada en la arena con Hanabi conversando:

-Hermana es todo muy bello aquí, nunca había venido a una playa-(dijo emocionada la pequeña Hanabi)

-Sí, es verdad es muy bonito-(dijo Hinata)

-oye hermana ¿Tu te has besado con Naruto-Kun?-(Pregunto Hanabi)

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué esa pregunta?-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)

-no, por curiosidad no más-(Dijo Hanabi)

-eh, bueno yo, la verdad sí-(Dijo Hinata)

-Hermanita has madurado mucho, ya no pareces la misma niña tímida que se encerraba en su pieza cuando Naruto-kun no te quería-(Dijo Hanabi sonriendo)

-Sí, pareciera que he cambiado, pero por dentro me siento igual de tímida-(Dijo Hinata triste)

-No te pongas triste, estas recién cambiando-(Dijo hanabi)-Aun no has cambiado completamente-

-Si, gracias-(Dijo Hinata)

-¿Tú amas a Naruto?-(Dijo Hanabi)-

-La verdad Sí y mucho-(Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos)

-Vez, eso quiere decir que igual has cambiado, porque ahora te atreves a decir lo que sientes-(Dijo hanabi emocionada)

-no se…es diferente-(Dijo Hinata).por que ahora…no me arrepiento de lo que siento

Naruto había despertado y se dirigió a ver a Hinata, pero ella no se había dado cuenta de que el chico se encontraba atrás de ella. Solo hanabi lo había visto así que dijo:

-Hinata ¿Cuánto quieres a Naruto?-

-eh, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-(Dijo hinata sonrojada)

-Solo por saber-(Dijo Hanabi mirando a Naruto)

-Bueno, la verdad lo amo…mucho, tanto que no te podía expresar-(Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos)-Si le llegara a pasar algo…no se sí podría seguir adelante.-

-¿Serías capaz de decirlo a Naruto?-(dijo Hanabi)

-¿eh?, no se…si sería capaz-(Dijo Hinata ruborizada)- es que… ¿Qué me diría el?-

-Te diría que yo igual…Hinata te amo mucho-(Dijo Naruto atrás de Hinata)

-¡Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Hinata volteando)-¿Estabas atrás mió?-

-Sí, ya lo sabía-(Dijo Hanabi)-Bueno los dejo solos, adiós-

Hanabi se fue y Naruto se sentó a lado de Hinata, le tomo la mano dijo:

-Hinata…me alegro haberte conocido-(Dijo Naruto Sonriendo)

-Naruto…me da vergüenza-(Dijo ruborizada)-que hayas escuchado eso-

-¿Vergüenza? ¿De que?, si has dicho la verdad-(Dijo Naruto nervioso)

-sí es verdad, lo que acabo de decir-(Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos)-Te quiero Naruto-Kun hace tanto tiempo quería decir eso-

-Hinata...-(Dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata)- Te amo

Ambos se besaron nuevamente, pero Sora que estaba atrás de ellos dijo:

-¡siento interrumpir!, pero Tsunade-Sama dice que vayan a comer-

-Sí, en seguida iremos-(Dijo Naruto nervioso)

-¿Hinata estas bien?-(Dijo Sora viendo a Hinata roja)

-Sí, es que apareciste de repente-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)

-No te preocupes, solo venía avisar ahora me voy-(Dijo Neji)

-Sí, nosotros también-(Dijo Naruto)

Naruto y Hinata caminaron con Sora hacía el campamento. Entonces encontraron a Tsunade-Sama que dijo:

-¿Dónde estaban?-

-Los tortolitos estaban besándose frente al mar-(Dijo Sora riendo)

-¡Sora!-(Dijeron Naruto con Hinata)

-¡Ya!, no quiero discusiones, los he llamado para que coman-(Dijo Tsunade)-Después irán a aprovechar los últimos días que nos queda aquí, ya que debemos regresar el domingo-

-¡Sí!-(Dijeron todos)

-Iremos a la cascada que esta a unos 20 minutos de aquí-(Dijo Tsunade)

-¿Qué?-(Dijo Ero-Senin)-Las mejores chicas, es decir las mejores olas están aquí-

-¡Solo iremos a ver algo!-(Dijo Tsunade)

-¿Qué cosa?-(Pregunto Sora)

-Dicen que por esa cascada cae agua cristalina-(Dijo Tsunade)

-Pero Tsunade-Sama escuché que en esa cascada hay espíritus-(Dijo Shizune aterrada)-¿no será muy arriesgado?-

-¡En lo absoluto!, será una prueba de nivel para los ninjas, para probar cuanto han incrementado sus poderes en estos 2 años-(Dijo Tsunade)

-¡¿Qué?!-(Dijeron todos)

-Eso quiere decir que ¿los sensei nos podemos ir a descansar?-(Dijo Kakashi)

-Sí, kakashi pueden descansar algunos, pero no todos-(Dijo Tsunade)-Todos excepto Iruka, Anko, Yamato, Baki, y por último Ibiki-

-¿Ibiki?-(Pregunto Naruto)

Entonces apareció de repente y dijo:

-Hola a todos-(Dijo Ibiki)

-¡Tú eres el que nos hizo el examen Chunin escrito!-(Dijo Naruto nervioso al recordar que no respondió la prueba)

-Así es, y ahora les haré el examen nivel 1 después de largos años-

Ibiki se acerco a Naruto y en voz baja dijo: "Sí te recuerdo, Naruto uzumaki tú aprobaste el examen sin responder la prueba". Naruto se puso nervioso y una gota cayó sobre su cabeza lentamente. Ibiki dijo: "Has sido muy astuto, pero no me engañaras en este examen".

Tsunade le dio a Anko las instrucciones, Así que ella dijo:

-Este examen será de Nivel Chunin, Genin. De clasificación C, esta prueba empezara en una cueva que esta lleno de espíritus y trampas a cada uno se le asignara un elemento, ya sea de Fuego, viento, Tierra, agua, Rayo. Cada equipo deberá protegerlo, y al llegar a la cascada dejarlo bajo la cascada, donde un sensei o uno de los examinadores podrán ver si los hace pasar la prueba o no-(Dijo Anko)-¿Entendido?

-¡Sí!-(Dijeron todos)

-Se ve fácil-(Dijo Naruto)

-Siempre dices eso, pero cuando empiece vas a verlo de otro modo-(Dijo Sakura)

-Yo no soy un ninja de konoha, no debería dar el examen-(Dijo Sora)

-Sora, así podrás probar que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para una gran batalla-(Dijo Sakura)

-¿Eh?, puede ser-(Dijo Sora)

-Pero Sora, si no quieres tomar la prueba puedes dejarlo-(Dijo Tsunade)

-Es tu decisión-(Dijo Shizune)

-No la tomare-(Dijo Sora)-lo siento pero estoy bastante cansado-

-Vieja ¿Y yo puedo no tomarla?-(Dijo Naruto)

-¡No! ¡Tu debes tomarla!-(Dijo Tsunade)

-Pero….- (Dijo Naruto porque le dan miedo los fantasmas)

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-(Dijo Kiba riendo)-Acaso ¿no te atreves a dar la prueba?-

-Pobre Naruto, no es lo suficiente fuerte para dar la prueba-(Dijo Neji riendo)-Entonces como ¿Eres fuerte para proteger de Hinata?-

-Yo si soy fuerte, no debo presentar una prueba para demostrarlo-(Dijo Naruto)

-¿Naruto-Kun?, ¿No quieres hace la prueba?-(Dijo Hinata preocupada)

-Hinata…no es eso, es que yo…-(dijo Naruto nervioso)

-¡Naruto-kun!, no te reconozco tu dijiste: "No me rendiré, debo ser hokage sea como sea. Y ahora no quieres hacer el examen, lo siento, pero te prometí que te ayudaría a ser hokage, si no puedes presenta el examen vamos a tener que…-(Dijo Hinata triste)

-¡Hinata!, no te enojes-(Dijo Naruto)-yo haré ese examen, te demostrare a ti, y a todos que puedo-

-¿En serio?-(Dijo Hinata feliz)-¡Naruto-Kun yo se que tu puedes!-

-Sí, yo puedo-(dijo Naruto)

_**Dos horas después en la cueva:**_

-¡Sí, yo puedo!-(dijo Naruto jugando con sus dedos totalmente nervioso)

Naruto estaba pálido, porque la cueva era muy grande y estaba lleno de fantasmas rondando por allí y en su mente seguía diciendo "Yo puedo, todo por Hinata", cuando en realidad no era capaz de hacerlo por miedo.

Entonces Anko dijo:

-Muy bien Novatos, hemos llegado a la cueva ahora cada equipo recibirá un elemento:

Grupos:

Primer grupo: Elemento Fuego

-Naruto

-Sakura

-Saí

Segundo grupo: Elemento Agua

-Shikamaru

-Chouji

-ino

Tercer grupo: Elemento Viento

-Neji

-Lee

-Tenten

Cuarto grupo: Elemento Rayo

-Kiba y akamaru

-Hinata

-Shino

Quinto grupo: Elemento Tierra

-Gaara

-Kankuro

-Temari

Examinadores:

-Anko

-ibiki

-Iruka

-baki

Esta historia Continuara………………….


	7. capitulo 7

**Konichiwua!!: Aquí esta la continuación espero que les haya gustado en el próximo capitulo veremos:**

_**Capitulo 8- Finalistas a la cascada-El padre de Naruto-Kun**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, comenten onegai Se que es un poco corto este capitulo, demo el siguiente sera más largo. Arigato gosaimas por su visita, cuídense mucho**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Después de que todo estaba listo, Tsunade dijo:**_

_**-Debo advertirles que habrás muchas trampas. Deben todos mostrar sus técnicas y llegar a tiempo, para los que ahora son Chunin se les hará mas fácil, Naruto no lo es todavía pero en este examen puede lograr serlo-**_

_**-¿Escuchaste Naruto-Kun?-(dijo Hinata)**_

_**-¡Sí! Podre ser Chunin como los demás, ¡Ganare este examen!-(Dijo Naruto a Hinata)**_

_**-Ahora que empiece el examen-(dijo Anko)-Gusanos ustedes han crecido y espero verlos en la meta-**_

_**Todos los ninjas comenzaron a trepar por los árboles de un largo bosque que habían trampas que no se esperaban, el grupo 3 de Neji avanzaba velozmente hasta que una ráfaga de viento los separo completamente. **_

_**Lee seguía adelante pretendiendo que sus compañeros lo alcanzarían y no tendría problema alguno de llegar sanos y salvos. Solo que se equivocaba ya que Tenten estaba perdida caminando en el bosque buscando a uno de sus compañeros, pero en ese momento apareció Neji que le dijo:**_

_**-Tenten-Chan ¿Estas bien?, estaba preocupado por ti, ¡no te has hecho daño!-**_

_**-¿Tenten-Chan?-(Se pregunto ella)**_

_**-Veo que te encuentras de maravilla, así ahora peleemos-(Dijo Neji sacando un Kunai de su bolso)**_

_**-¡Tu no eres Neji-kun!-(Dijo Tenten apuntando)**_

_**-¿Qué dices? ¡Eres una tonta realmente soy yo!-(Dijo Neji riendo)**_

_**-No intentes engañarme, conozco bien a Neji él nunca me dice de forma tan cariñosa ni si quiera comienza una pelea lanzando un Kunai inofensivo, ya que su Byakugan es lo principal que se muestra cuando comienza una batalla-(Dijo tenten)**_

_**-Eres muy astuta Tenten, ahora veo que has cambiado y atacarías a tu propio compañero-(dijo Neji)**_

_**-¡Si quieres pelear lo aremos a mi estilo!-(dijo Tenten)**_

_**De repente en ese momento lanzo todas sus armas y se elevo con sus cintas acompañadas de unas bombas que hicieron desparecer al falso Neji. Se trataba de un impostor, más bien un Clon que realmente mostraba a Iruka-Sensei que dijo:**_

_**-¡Tenten has pasado al segundo examen!-(dijo Iruka)**_

_**El bosque donde se encontraba Tenten se transformo en la villa de Konoha con todos sus compañeros a su lado, en ese momento Lee dijo:**_

_**-¡Muy bien hecho Tenten!, has aprobado y hemos pasado gracias a ti al segunda parte del examen-(dijo Lee sonriendo)-Esta juventud la amo-**_

_**-¡No seas patético!-(Dijo Neji)-¡Buen trabajo Tenten!**_

_**-ese es el Neji-Kun que conozco-(dijo ella abrazando a Neji)**_

_**-¡Espera no me abraces!-(dijo Neji sonrojado)-¡Concéntrate en la segunda parte!-**_

_**-¡Es cierto!-(dijeron Lee y Tenten)**_

_**-Ahora que lo dices estamos en… ¿konoha?-(dijo Tenten)**_

_**-Así parece, pero no se distraigan Podría ser una trampa-(Dijo Neji)**_

_**Mientras el tercer grupo llevaba la delantera el segundo Grupo de Shimaru Nara. Se encontraban luchando con un grupo desconocido que se vestían de negro y no llevaban rostro eran 20 personas que se desvanecían apenas recibían un ataque débil y aparecían otra vez duplicando su fuerza.**_

_**Shikamaru controlaba a algunos atrapando su sombra y Chouji comenzaba a rodar muy fuerte sobre ellos. Ino los detenía con control de mente y los derribaba con un puñetazo muy fuerte ya que al mirarlos sin rostro de imaginaba a Sakura coqueteando con Saí, por eso su fuerza cada vez era más rápida controlando su furía sobre los ninjas negros. **_

_**Poco a poco el grupo de Shikamaru acabo con todos y pasaron a la segunda parte, que los traslado a cada uno por separado en un mundo totalmente blanco que los harían encontrarse con su pasado o Enemigo mas odiado de todos.**_

_**Chouji cuando estaba en el mundo vacío se le apareció una ilusión de su pasado, cuando era pequeño a los 3 años caminaba por la aldea de konoha y toda la gente lo miraba le decían gordo. Sufría mucho y no quería salir a comer con su padre. Ese pasado lo hizo volverse loco, perder el control sin darse cuenta que era parte del examen.**_

_**Naruto y su grupo habían pasado al segundo examen, al igual que el grupo de Hinata y el de Temari. En el examen de Naruto Uzumaki mostraban el más triste de los pasados, el de su vida:**_

_**Cuando era pequeño y su padre el cuarto hokage le selló el zorro de las 9 colas y le dijo: "Lo siento Naruto-Kun". Entonces el hokage falleció, mientras el pequeño Naruto lloraba. Entonces apareció Iruka-Sensei y lo empezó a cuidar, solo que no todo el tiempo, por eso Naruto al salir a la playa intentaba llevarse bien con los demás, pero todos los ninjas adultos no dejaban a sus hijos acercarse a él por lo que tenía en su interior.**_

_**Siempre fue así por muchos años y Naruto empezó a crecer para asistir a la academia. En esos momentos nadie se acercaba a el solo su maestro lo ayudo a que el resto lo conociera, ya que no todos sabían lo que poseía dentro en su interior.**_

_**Naruto aunque crecía seguía siendo rechazado por el resto, tanto que ese rechazo quedo marcado en su vida. **_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

_**Naruto al ver todo su pasado no perdió la cabeza y dijo en voz alta: "Mi pasado no es igual que ahora, ya nadie me rechaza ahora tengo verdaderos amigos y a alguien que nunca olvidare como Hinata, Gracias a todos pude superar ese dolor y sufrimiento, además yo no era el único que sufría por tener un monstruo en el interior, porque Gaara tuvo la misma infancia, aun peor porque nadie lo apoyo hasta que aparecieron sus hermanos y Sora también tuvo un pasado similar al mió. Este examen no es tan difícil como pensaba si tengo que enfrentar la realidad".**_

_**Al decir esas palabras el recuerdo de su pasado triste se transformo en konoha soleado y con Naruto como Hokage a su lado con Hinata. Entonces dijo:**_

_**-¿Eso no es un pasado verdad?-**_

_**-No, Naruto-Kun es el futuro-(Dijo Shizune)**_

_**-¿Eh?, ¿Shizune?-(Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo porque no había nadie)**_

_**-¡Tiene razón Naruto!-(Dijo Iruka)-Esa imagen que se muestra a tu alrededor es tu sueño o más bien tu futuro-**_

_**-Así es Naruto va a ser un buen hokage más adelante-(Dijo Tsunade-Sama)**_

_**-¿Eh?, ¿Obacha?-(dijo Naruto)-¿Dónde están?-**_

_**-¡No me llames así!-(Dijo Tsunade gritando)-En fin, esto que vez es un Yutsu de ilusión que esos recuerdos del pasado son para probar si tu has superado tus miedos como Ninja y el principal miedo o trauma de tu vida fue tu infancia, por eso con este examen has probado que lo has conseguido Naruto Uzumaki-**_

_**-¿En serio?, ¡Eso quiere decir que he pasado a el examen!-(dijo Naruto emocionado)**_

_**El yutsu de ilusión desapareció y Naruto se encontró con Tsunde-Sama y Iruka-Sensei en la entrada de la cascada que dijeron:**_

_**-¡Muy bien Naruto!-(Dijo Iruka)-Después comeremos Ramen para celebrar- **_

_**-¡Ramen!-(dijo Naruto emocionado)-Gracias Iruka-Sensei-**_

_**-Pero no te apresures aun falta la tercera parte del examen donde tú con Shikamaru son los únicos que lo han pasado hasta ahora, deben esperar a dos más finalistas que pasen a la tercera parte y podrán continuar hasta llegar a la cascada-(dijo Tsunade apuntando a Shikamaru que dormía en una banca)**_

_**-Entonces tendrá que esperar-(dijo Naruto sentándose en el suelo)-Que llegue otro finalista, solo espero que sea Hinata-**_

_**Naruto con Shikamaru descansaban mientras, en el bosque estaba Temari entrando al campo de Ilusión donde mostrarían su pasado:**_

_**Temari No Subaku cuando era pequeña y estaba solo en compañía de Kankuro, nadie la tomaba en cuenta más que su madre solo que un día falleció y temari empezó a entrenar más y más con su entrenador Baki, con el sufrimiento de su madre en su mente comenzó a cambiar su personalidad, nunca sonreía su única felicidad era estar con su madre, pero como ahora ya no estaba debía proteger a sus hermanos y seguir adelante siempre triunfando, después vino la muerte de su padre quien hizo el sufrimiento más grande. Aunque ocultaba su tristeza por dentro, por fuera era una chica sería que siempre actuaba de forma desagradable. **_

_**Al recordar la muerte de su madre cuando la absorbió la arena, le empezó a doler muy fuerte la cabeza. Cayó de rodillas y recordó que siempre se había sentido sola sin una madre que la cuidara y la amara, ese afecto de amor por ella la hizo llorar. Hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ello, pero este examen la hizo pensar en sus verdaderos recuerdos, cuando para ella todo estaba perdido, escucho la voz de Shikamaru en su cabeza:**_

_**-¡Que problemático!, Temari aun no llega a la final-**_

_**-Shikamaru… ¿Dónde estas?-. (Decía mirando a todos lados)**_

_**En ese momento que escucho la voz de Shikamaru se paro y dijo: "Shikamaru me esta esperando en la final, no dejare que un recuerdo del pasado me haga sentirme sola, porque yo no lo estoy ahora. Tengo a Shikamaru que siempre ha estado conmigo aunque sea un chico problemático a veces me siento alegre de a verlo conocido, ahora que lo recuerdo nunca le había sonreído a nadie desde la muerte de mi madre, Solo a Shikamru". Diciendo esto saco su abanico gigante y lo tiro en forma de vumeran giratorio y derribo el campo de ilusión que le rodeaba. **_

_**De repente toda la ilusión desapareció y se encontró con Baki su entrenador que le dijo:**_

_**-¡Buen trabajo Temari!-(Dijo Baki)-Has pasado a la ultima parte de el examen-**_

_**-Gracias-(dijo Temari)**_

_**La ilusión termino y se encontró en la entrada de la cascada con Naruto sentado en el suelo que dijo:**_

_**-Tu ¿Has pasado a la ultima parte?-(Dijo Temari extrañada)**_

_**-Sí, ¿Por qué?-(dijo Naruto enfadado)**_

_**-No por nada-(Dijo Temari riendo pensó: "Es extraño que alguien como el allá pasado, siempre queda al ultimo en los exámenes)**_

_**Temari miro a Shikamaru dormido sobre la banca y lo fue a ver, entonces él despertó, Temari dijo:**_

_**-¿Otra vez durmiendo?-(Dijo Temari riendo)**_

_**-Sí estaba cansado-(Dijo Shikamaru levantándose, al ver a Naruto)-¡Que problemático Naruto ya ha pasado, eso quiere decir que estaremos con él en este grupo!-**_

_**-Sí, así parece-(Dijo Temari)-Pero no importa total estamos juntos en esto, ¿No?-**_

_**-Sí tienes razón-(Dijo Shikamaru)**_

_**Hinata se encontraba en la segunda parte del examen viendo como se empezaba a formar el Yutsu de ilusión, le mostraba su pasado cuando veía que todos en el clan Hyuga la llamaban Débil y en la academia estaba su primo Neji Hyuga que la humillaba por varios años con miradas que la hacían sentirse mal, entre esos recuerdos estaba su combate contra él. Donde al principio se sentía miserable y que no servía para nada, incapaz de superar su etapa en la vida dejar de ser tímida y mejorar como ninja, para demostrarle a su padre que lo podría lograr.**_

_**La chica en ese momento sentía como que volviera a vivir esa etapa del combate chunin con el mismo miedo, pero esta vez sin que nadie le diera fuerzas, esta vez no podía ver a Naruto-Kun allí.**_

_**Suspiro lentamente y se concentro en usar el Byakugan con el que pudo ver a los ninjas negro que sostenían el campo de Yutsu de ilusión, puso sus manos en posición e hizo los 64 hakes derribando el campo y diciendo:**_

_**-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me convertí en chunin, No retractare a mi palabra porque este es mi camino del ninja y ni este examen lograra impedir eso. He madurado y aunque siga siendo un poco tímida ya se que Neji-Anisan y yo no tenemos odio entre nosotros, al contrario nos llevamos muy bien. **_

_**Respecto a lo que sucedía antes con mi padre, ya no son las cosas como antes porque cada día entreno más y más e incluso mi padre dice: "Me equivoque respecto a ti Hinata, eres el orgullo del Clan Hyuga"-**_

_**Al decir esas palabras, pensaba en lanzar lejos a los ninjas vestidos de negro, pero Ibiki con Iruka aparecieron y dijeron:**_

_**-¡Muy bien has pasado a la tercera ronda!-(Dijo Iruka)**_

_**-¡Has madurado mucho!, aun recuerdo el examen escrito que presentaste cuando tenías como 12 años. Eras muy astuta, se nota que al pasar el tiempo los ninjas van dando su mejor esfuerzo para que después den frutos como en tu caso-(Dijo Ibiki)**_

_**Al finalizar el examen Hinata se encontró en la entrada de la cascada con Shikamaru, Temari y Naruto que dijo:**_

_**-¡Hinata lo has logrado!, eso quiere decir que estamos juntos en la ultima etapa-(Dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata)**_

_**-¡Naruto-Kun, lo has logrado!-(Dijo Hinata feliz)**_

_**-Que interesante Naruto con Hinata y nosotros dos Shika-(Dijo Temari)-Es el destino ¿o que?, que estemos como finalistas los dos juntos y ellos dos que también son pareja.**_

_**-no lo se-(dijo Shikamru)-¡Solo se que tengo un presentimiento problemático!-**_

_**-Como siempre-(Dijo Temari riendo)-¡Es problemático pero divertido!-**_

_**Tsunade en ese momento dijo:**_

_**-Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto y Hinata ustedes son los cuatro finalistas que han pasado la prueba. Deberán entrar a esa cueva juntos, trabajen en equipo para que lleguen a la final sin separarse, ¿Entendido?-**_

_**-¡Sí!-(Dijeron todos entrando)**_

_**Tenten, Ino y Kankuro que no tenían un pasado tan terrible, se encontraron en el camino y formaron grupos, mientras Chouji que se encontraba atrapado en su infancia escucho la voz de Shikamaru en su cabeza y recordó que el fue su único amigo en ese tiempo, que lo ayudo y estuvieron siempre juntos apoyándose el uno con el otro.**_

_**Chouji se levanto y empezó a rodar con su Yutsu destruyendo el campo de ilusión que solo el podía detener porque era su infancia y recuerdos los que experimentaba ese sitio. Dijo:**_

_**-Shikamaru, Ino y Asuma-Sensei me han ayudado mucho en mi entrenamiento, como ninja no debo permitir ser derrotado en un examen. Además eso de estar gordo lo he ido superando siempre y si alguien se atreve a llamarme gordo lo matare, porque "Nadie me pasa a llevar".**_

_**La ilusión termino y Chouji apareció en la entrada de la cascada con Neji, Shino y Gaara que ya habían completado su examen, de repente se dieron cuenta que Anko aparecía con Tsunade:**_

_**-Ustedes 4 son los segundos finalistas que pasan a la última prueba-(Dijo Anko)**_

_**-¿Quiénes más han pasado?-(Dijo Neji)**_

_**.-hasta ahora Naruto y hinata con Shimaru y temari-(Dijo Tsunade)**_

_**-¿Y que pasa con ino?-(Pregunto Chouji)**_

_**-¿Y con tenten?-(Dijo Neji)**_

_**-¿Kankuro?-(Dijo gaara)**_

_**-Ellos tres seguidos por lee vienen en camino-(Dijo Tsunade)**_

_**-¿Todos pasaran a la final?-(Pregunto Gaara)**_

_**-No-(dijo Anko)-Aun faltan Sakura Haruno, Saí y Kiba con Akamaru-**_

_**-¡Me sorprende que Kiba no ha pasado la prueba!-(Dijo Shino)**_

_**-Acerca de Saí no me sorprende su pasado es muy oscuro-(Dijo Neji)**_

_**-Así parece-(Dijo Gaara)**_

_**-Pero Sakura es veloz-(Dijo Chouji)-¡Con la fuerza que tiene es extraño que no complete el examen!-**_

_**-bueno es hora que se marchen a la cascada-(Dijo Tsunade)-Les explicare el bosque esta lleno de fantasmas y tengan mucho cuidado-**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	8. Finalistas

Capitulo 8

Los cuatro siguieron por el bosque, mientras el grupo de Naruhina y Shikatema seguían adelante. Todo iba calmadamente hasta que ha Naruto se le cruzo un fantasma del Viejo Hokage dijo:

-¡viejo porque te me apareces!-(Dijo Naruto asustado)

-¡Naruto!, Aunque este muerto se sigo observando-(Dijo el hokage)

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué solo a mí?-(dijo naruto con mucho miedo)

-¡Porque tú aun necesitas mi cuidado!-(dijo lord Hokage acercándose a Naruto)

Naruto se puso pálido y abrazo a hinata diciendo:

-¡Hinata tengo miedo!-

-Pero naruto-Kun es solo un fantasma de lord Hokage-(Dijo Hinata preocupada)

-¡Uf!, Naruto eres tonto. Si quieres ser un verdadero Hokage no puedes tenerle miedo a fantasmas-(Dijo temari)

-¿Qué?, ¡Que te mete tú!-(Dijo Naruto enfadado con Temari)

-¿Quieres pelear?-(dijo Temari apunto de pegarle)

.- ¡Esperen! Temari, Naruto-Kun-(Dijo hinata)-No peleen-

-¡Esto se esta poniendo problemático!-. (Dijo Shikamaru mirando a ambos como discutían)-¡Temari no ser inmadura, Naruto siempre le ha tenido miedo a los fantasmas!-

-¿A quien le llamas Inmadura?-(Dijo Temari frustrada)

-¡Espera no te enojes!-(Dijo Shikamaru nervioso)

En ese momento apareció un fantasma del abuelo de Shikamaru que le dijo:

-¡Shikamaru!-(Dijo bostezando)

-¿Abuelo?-(Dijo Shikamaru con los pelos de punta)

-¡Veo que estas saliendo con ella!-(Dijo apuntando a Temari)

-¿eh?-(dijo Temari mirando a Shikamaru)

-¡Son el uno para el otro!-(Dijo su abuelo)-Se parecen mucho, ¿Ya han pensado en tener hijos?-

-¿En tener hijos?-(Dijeron alarmados temari y Shikamaru mirándose sonrojados)

-Sí, como tu abuela y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos jóvenes, luego tuvimos a tu padre-(Dijo su abuelo)-¿No han pensado en hacer eso?-

-¿Eso?-(Dijo Hinata)

-¡Lo siento!, fue un gusto conocerlo, pero debemos seguir adelante-(dijo temari con enfado)

-¿A que te refieres?-(dijo el abuelo)

-¡Adiós!-(Dijo Temari sacando el abanico gigante y asiendo volar al abuelo)

-¡Que problemática eres!-(Dijo Shikamaru riendo)-Por eso te quiero-

-¡OH que tierno shikamaru!-(Dijo Naruto con sus cachetes colorados y moviéndose como gelatina)

-Realmente es muy lindo lo que has dicho Shikamaru-(dijo hinata)-Temari es muy afortunada de tener a alguien como él-

-¿Eh?-(dijo Naruto en un rincón oscuro de un árbol)-Pero Hinata ¿Tú no eres feliz conmigo?-

-¡Claro que lo soy Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Hinata preocupada)

El padre de Naruto aparece

Es ese momento una voz dijo:

-¡Naruto-kun has crecido mucho, eh!-(dijo un fantasma)-Ahora se nota que eres feliz con alguien como ella alado-

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Naruto mirando a todos lados)-¿Quién dijo eso?-

-¡Yo!-(Dijo una fantasma apareciendo)

-¡Es el cuarto hokage!-(Dijo Shikamaru sorprendido)

-¿Eh?, ¡El cuarto hokage!-(Dijo Naruto viendo)

El fantasma se mostró tenía su cabello rubio, era alto y llevaba una gran capa blanca con roja, en su frente estaba el signo de la hoja dijo:

-¡Así es!-(Dijo Yodaime)-Soy el cuarto hokage-

-¿Eh?, ¡eh!-(Dijo Naruto alarmado)-Tú…eres…el cuarto hokage-

-¡Así es!-(Dijo Yodaime)-Además tu y yo somos parientes-

-¿Parientes?-(Dijo Hinata mirando el parecido entre ambos)-se parecen mucho-

-¿Tú eres quien selló el zorro de las nueve colas dentro de mi?-(Dijo Naruto con nostalgia)

-Sí Naruto-kun-(Dijo Yodaime)-¿Acaso no sabes quien es tu padre?-

-No-(Dijo naruto pensativo)-¿Acaso tú sabes?-

- yo soy tu padre-(Dijo Yodaime)

-¿Qué?-(Dijo Naruto con sus ojos blancos)

-¿En serio?-(dijo Hinata sorprendida)

-Sí, ya lo sabía-(Dijo Shikamaru serio)

-¿Tu lo sabías?-(dijo Naruto confundido)

-ya suponía que lo sabrías genio-(Dijo Temari mirando a Shikamaru)

Yodaime le contó toda la historia a Naruto y el entendió porque hizo lo de el Kyubi. El hokage dijo:

-Desde ese día, no he podido descansar en paz, sabiendo que tú has sufrido mucho cuando sellé el kyubi dentro de ti te dije lo siento y esperaba que algún día pudieras perdonarme-

-Padre yo…-(Dijo Naruto mirando al hokage)-ya te perdono, porque aunque siempre estuve solo, de repente aparecieron muchas personas, iruka-Sensei el viejo, Sasuke, Sakura-Chan, kakashi-Sensei, Hinata que la quiero mucho y todos los demás mis verdaderos amigos que me hacen sentirme que no estoy solo-

-¡Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Yodaime mirando a su hijo)

-¡Padre!-(Dijo Naruto)

Los dos se abrazaron y el fantasma de Yodaime comenzó a desaparecer y dijo:

-¡Naruto sigue adelante y convierte tu sueño en realidad en ser un mejor hokage e incluso mejor que yo!, se que lo lograras-(Dijo Yodaime)-Hinata cuida bien de Naruto por favor-

-Sí-(Dijo Hinata alegre)-Yo cuidare siempre a Naruto-Kun-

-Gracias padre-(Dijo Naruto)

-Ahora veo que no le tienes tanto miedo a los fantasmas-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-No puedo tenerle miedo, a mi padre el cuarto hokage-(Dijo Naruto viendo a yodaime como desaparecía sonriéndole)

-Adiós Naruto-(Dijo Yodaime)-Lo siento por lo del selló-

Cuando el hokage ya se había ido, Naruto dijo:

-¡Sigamos adelante!-(Dijo Naruto alegre)

-¡Sí!-(Dijo Hinata tomando la mano de Naruto tímidamente)

-Tienes razón por primera vez Naruto-(Dijo Shikamaru bostezando)

-Vamos-(Dijo Temari)

Kiba se encontraba herido por a ver saltado a una rama llena de espinas, por eso Sakura Haruno se había quedado con él cuidando de sus heridas. Saí se había perdido en sus recuerdos de ilusión su pasado era demasiado triste como para salir de él tan fácilmente ese libro de los dibujos mostraba cada vez aquel pasado.

Neji, Chouji, Shino y Gaara seguían adelante con las técnicas de los insectos de shino podían rastrear la cascada, Gaara absorbía con la prisión de Arena todos los fantasmas que capturaba Neji con su Byakugan y Chouji los sostenía.

El padre de Naruto aparece

Es ese momento una voz dijo:

-¡Naruto-kun has crecido mucho, eh!-(dijo un fantasma)-Ahora se nota que eres feliz con alguien como ella alado-

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Naruto mirando a todos lados)-¿Quién dijo eso?-

-¡Yo!-(Dijo una fantasma apareciendo)

-¡Es el cuarto hokage!-(Dijo Shikamaru sorprendido)

-¿Eh?, ¡El cuarto hokage!-(Dijo Naruto viendo)

El fantasma se mostró tenía su cabello rubio, era alto y llevaba una gran capa blanca con roja, en su frente estaba el signo de la hoja dijo:

-¡Así es!-(Dijo Yodaime)-Soy el cuarto hokage-

-¿Eh?, ¡eh!-(Dijo Naruto alarmado)-Tú…eres…el cuarto hokage-

-¡Así es!-(Dijo Yodaime)-Además tu y yo somos parientes-

-¿Parientes?-(Dijo Hinata mirando el parecido entre ambos)-se parecen mucho-

-¿Tú eres quien selló el zorro de las nueve colas dentro de mi?-(Dijo Naruto con nostalgia)

-Sí Naruto-kun-(Dijo Yodaime)-¿Acaso no sabes quien es tu padre?-

-No-(Dijo naruto pensativo)-¿Acaso tú sabes?-

- yo soy tu padre-(Dijo Yodaime)

-¿Qué?-(Dijo Naruto con sus ojos blancos)

-¿En serio?-(dijo Hinata sorprendida)

-Sí, ya lo sabía-(Dijo Shikamaru serio)

-¿Tu lo sabías?-(dijo Naruto confundido)

-ya suponía que lo sabrías genio-(Dijo Temari mirando a Shikamaru)

Yodaime le contó toda la historia a Naruto y el entendió porque hizo lo de el Kyubi. El hokage dijo:

-Desde ese día, no he podido descansar en paz, sabiendo que tú has sufrido mucho cuando sellé el kyubi dentro de ti te dije lo siento y esperaba que algún día pudieras perdonarme-

-Padre yo…-(Dijo Naruto mirando al hokage)-ya te perdono, porque aunque siempre estuve solo, de repente aparecieron muchas personas, iruka-Sensei el viejo, Sasuke, Sakura-Chan, kakashi-Sensei, Hinata que la quiero mucho y todos los demás mis verdaderos amigos que me hacen sentirme que no estoy solo-

-¡Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Yodaime mirando a su hijo)

-¡Padre!-(Dijo Naruto)

Los dos se abrazaron y el fantasma de Yodaime comenzó a desaparecer y dijo:

-¡Naruto sigue adelante y convierte tu sueño en realidad en ser un mejor hokage e incluso mejor que yo!, se que lo lograras-(Dijo Yodaime)-Hinata cuida bien de Naruto por favor-

-Sí-(Dijo Hinata alegre)-Yo cuidare siempre a Naruto-Kun-

-Gracias padre-(Dijo Naruto)

-Ahora veo que no le tienes tanto miedo a los fantasmas-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-No puedo tenerle miedo, a mi padre el cuarto hokage-(Dijo Naruto viendo a yodaime como desaparecía sonriéndole)

-Adiós Naruto-(Dijo Yodaime)-Lo siento por lo del selló-

Cuando el hokage ya se había ido, Naruto dijo:

-¡Sigamos adelante!-(Dijo Naruto alegre)

-¡Sí!-(Dijo Hinata tomando la mano de Naruto tímidamente)

-Tienes razón por primera vez Naruto-(Dijo Shikamaru bostezando)

-Vamos-(Dijo Temari)

Kiba se encontraba herido por a ver saltado a una rama llena de espinas, por eso Sakura Haruno se había quedado con él cuidando de sus heridas. Saí se había perdido en sus recuerdos de ilusión su pasado era demasiado triste como para salir de él tan fácilmente ese libro de los dibujos mostraba cada vez aquel pasado.

Neji, Chouji, Shino y Gaara seguían adelante con las técnicas de los insectos de shino podían rastrear la cascada, Gaara absorbía con la prisión de Arena todos los fantasmas que capturaba Neji con su Byakugan y Chouji los sostenía.

La pareja Naruhina y Shikatema ya había llegado a la cueva donde se encontraba la cascada Tsunade-Sama con los otros examinadores, dijeron:

-¡Muy bien Hecho Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Iruka-Sensei)-Cuando volvamos mañana a konoha, te invitare ramen-

-¡Bien!, comeré Ramen-(dijo Naruto alegre)-¿Tu vendrás con nosotros Hinata?-

-bueno-(dijo Hinata alegre)

-¡Naruto ahora te has convertido en un chunin sin hacer trampas!-(Dijo Ibiki)

-¿Eh? ¡Soy chunin!-(Dijo Naruto alegre)-¡Soy chunin!, ¡soy chunin!-

-¡Que bueno Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Hinata)

-¡Te has superado!-(dijo anko)

-¡Buen trabajo Temari!-(Dijo Baki)

-¡Shikamaru y Temari son muy buenos haciendo volar a su propio familiar!, ¿eh?-(Dijo Shizune recordando que Temari ocupo el abanico para hacer volar al abuelo de Shikamaru)

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Shikamaru)-Temari tiene la culpa, es muy problemática-

-Sí y no me avergüenzo de serlo-(Dijo Temari riendo)

-¡Hinata sigue así nos has sorprendido a todos que ya no sientas rencor o miedo por los recuerdos de el combate contre Neji!-(Dijo Iruka-Sensei)

-¡Gracias!-(dijo Hinata)

-¡Ahora vamos a celebrar!-(Dijo tsunade)-Con sake-

-¡Espere Tsunade-Sama!-(Dijo Shizune con enfado)-En esta cascada hay una leyenda ¿La recuerda?-

-¿Cuál?-(pregunto Hinata asombrada)

-Es que hace 17 años en esta cascada se dice que deben entrar 2 parejas diferentes que se amen de verdad y todos sus sueño se harán realidad-(Dijo Tsunade seria)-Pero no creo que ha ustedes les interese, así que vayamos a celebrar ¡Con sake mejor!-

-¡Que romántico Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Hinata mientras le brillaban los ojos)

-Pero Hinata… ¿No quieres ir a celebrar?-(Dijo Naruto)

-Sí, pero encuentro interesante la leyenda-(Dijo Hinata emocionada)

-Bueno si quieres ir, ¡Vamos!-(Dijo Naruto)

-¡Pero no podemos ir solos!-(Dijo Hinata)-tiene que ir otra pareja más con nosotros-

-¿Otra?-(Dijo Naruto pensando, miro a Shikamaru con temari)

-¡No me mires a mi Naruto!-(Dijo Shikamaru)-Además Temari no le gustan esas cosas, ¿Verdad?-

-Pero-(Dijo Naruto pensando)-Dicen que el agua es cristalina-

-¡Tengo cosas mejores que hacer como ir a dormir!-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-¡A dormir otra vez!, ¡Olvídalo!-(Dijo Temari decidida)-Vayamos a esa cascada para que te diviertas un rato-

-¿Qué?-(Dijo Shikamaru viendo a Temari)-Esto no me produce buena espina-

-¡Muy bien entonces vamos!-(Dijo Naruto entrando a la cueva con Hinata tomado de la mano)

Continuara

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Este capitulo ha sido más corto que los demás, pero esperen el siguiente titulado "Que nuestro amor dure por siempre", Arigato por pasarse. Sayonara


	9. Que nuestro amor dure por siempre

Konichiwa!!

Gomene por la demora aquí les traigo el capitulo

Ocho que espero que les guste!

Arigato por pasarse

Cuidense mucho

Sayonara

_**Capitulo 8-Que Nuestro amor duré por siempre", El ultimo día en la playa**____**  
**_  
Ambas parejas entraron y había en la cueva un puente en el que se podía ver la cascada frente a ellos, el agua era cristalina. Hinata estaba fascinada entonces vio atrás de la cascada un letrero donde decía que tenía que cerrar los ojos y pedir un deseo, ella lo hizo y pidió: "Que algún día Naruto-Kun y yo estemos casados y que Se convierta en Hokage Naruto-Kun".  
En ese momento Naruto la vio y cerró los ojos, pidiendo "Convertirme en Hokage y no que hinata este a mi lado siempre". Los dos se miraron fijamente el chico rubio le dijo:

-¿Hinata que has pedido?-

-Esto, ¡No te puedo decir!-(Dijo Hinata sonrojada)

-¿Eh?, yo pedí que fuera hokage-(Dijo Naruto alegre)-Y algo más referente a ti, pero es un secreto-

-¡Yo también pedí eso!-(Dijo Hinata asombrada)-Pedí que te convirtieras en Hokage y lo otro…no te lo puedo decir-

-¡Total es un secreto!, ¿No?-(dijo Naruto)-Ahora vamos por Shikamaru y Temari para ir a celebrar-

-No creo que debamos interrumpir-(Dijo Hinata apuntando a la pareja)

-¿Por qué?-(Dijo Naruto extrañado y se dio cuenta que se estaban besando en el puente)-ah ya entiendo-

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-(Dijo Hinata)

-Deberíamos hacer lo mismo-(Dijo Naruto)

-¿Eh?-(Dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto)

El chico se acerco a ella y le dijo: "te amo y nunca te voy a olvidar Hinata-Chan", luego la abrazo con un dulce beso atrás de la cascada.

Después de haberse besado se encontraron con la pareja Shikatema que los estaba mirando dijeron:

-¡Ya terminaron de besarse!-(Dijo Naruto)-Podemos ir a comer Ramen-

-¿Eh?-(Dijeron la pareja de Shikatema sonrojados)

-¡Bueno vamos!-(Dijo Hinata sonrojada)

-¿Nosotros?, ¿Y ustedes?-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-Así es también se estaban besando-(Dijo Temari)-Pero en fin vamos, me entro el hambre-

Se dirigieron al campamento donde los esperaban todos los grupos que ya había llegado, Chouji con Saí acabaron con toda la comida ya que tenían mucha hambre. Kankuro con Gai-Sensei cantaban con sus mejillas coloradas, Sora con los demás se divertían jugando voleibol playa. Donde se encontraban en el primer bloque: Naruto, Sora, kiba y en el otro bloque: Shino, Neji, lee.

Naruto lanzo un bola rápida, haciendo un pase a Kiba con Akamaru que hicieron un punto:

-¡Bien Punto!, bien hecho akamaru-(Dijo Kiba con su compañero a su lado)

-¡Sora!, debes darle-(Dijo Naruto)

-¡No tienes que decírmelo!-(Dijo Sora tomando la pelota y lanzando hacia Neji)

-¡Ahí va!-(Dijo Neji tirando la pelota con su técnica rápida utilizando el Byakugan)-¡Naruto atrápala!-

-¡Si la atrapo, Neji!-(Dijo Naruto lanzando la pelota en forma de Rasengan)

-¡Eso es todo lo que tienes Naruto!-(Dijo Shino haciendo un punto)

-¿Qué?, ¡Shino no me provoques!-(Dijo Naruto enojado tirando la pelota)-¡Rasengan!-

-¡Naruto no lo hagas!-(Dijo Lee)

La pelota salio volando y reboto en el agua cayendo sobre la cabeza de Sakura. Ella se enfureció y miro a todos diciendo: "¿Quién ha sido?", los demás chicos se asustaron y apuntaron a Naruto, Sakura lo miro enojada y dijo:

-¡¿Que?! ¡Naruto!-(Dijo enojada)-Debí saber que eras tú, Ya veras-

-¡Espera Sakura-Chan!-(Dijo Naruto asustado)-No…fue mi intención-

-¡Ahí va!-(Dijo Sakura lanzando la pelota tan fuerte y velozmente que llego en la cara de Naruto)

-¡OH!-(Dijo lee emocionado)-¡Muy bien hecho Sakura-Chan!-

Sakura con la mano roja y enfurecida se fue hacia donde las chicas, para seguir bañándose. Mientras Naruto estaba inconciente en la arena, entonces Neji dijo:

-¡Este tonto se quedado inconciente!-

-Ahora nos faltara 1 en nuestro equipo-(Dijo Kiba)

-¿Quién se nos puede unir?-(Dijo Sora)

En ese momento una voz dijo:

-¡Que tonto ya se ha desmayado!-(Dijo una voz riendo)-¡No has cambiado Nada, Naruto-Kun o más bien gatito asustado!-

-¡Esa voz es de Sasuke!-(Dijo Naruto recuperándose)-¡Sí eres tú!-

-¡Veo que te has recuperado!-(Dijo Sasuke)

-¡Hey Sasuke!, ¿Quieres jugar?-(Dijo Neji)

-¡Espera Neji yo puedo continuar!-(Dijo Naruto en pie de nuevo)-¡Sasuke te voy a derrotar en este partido, ya verás!-

-¿Qué?, un gato asustadito como tu ¿Me va a ganar?-(Dijo Sasuke riendo)-¡Eso lo veremos!-

-Pero ahora seremos 3 contra 4-(Dijo Kiba)

-¡Ya se!-(dijo Neji)-Lee vete al grupo de Naruto-

-Ahora seremos Naruto, Sora, Lee y yo-(Dijo Kiba)-¿Pero ustedes?-

-Seremos Sasuke, Shino, yo y ¡Shikamaru!-(Dijo Neji)

-¿Qué? ¿Shikamaru?-(Dijeron todos)

Al mirar atrás vieron a Shikamaru recién despertando que dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué todos me miran?-(Dijo Shikamaru)

-¡Porque vas a jugar con nosotros!-(Dijo Neji)

-¿Qué?, ¡Es muy problemático!-(Dijo Shikamaru)-Además ¿Sasuke esta aquí?-

-Sí, he venido un rato. ¡Shikamaru! ¿Vas a jugar?-(Dijo Sasuke)

-¿Me queda otra salida?-(Dijo Shikamaru viendo que Gaara tenía una muralla tapando su salida)

Shikamaru empezó a jugar Voleibol y Sasuke tiro la pelota:

-¡A ver si puedes devolver esto Naruto!-(Dijo Sasuke lanzando la pelota)-¡Shidori!-

-¡Rasengan!-(Dijo Naruto devolviendo la pelota)

-¡Control de sombras!-(Dijo Shikamaru tomando la sombra de Naruto y haciéndolo caer)

-¡Eso es Trampa!-(Dijo Naruto enojado)-¡Shikamaru!-

-¡Es mi oportunidad!-(Dijo Lee lanzando la pelota rápidamente)

-¡No lo lograras!-(Dijo Shino tomando la pelota lanzándosela a Sasuke)

-¡Tómala si puedes Naruto!-(dijo Sasuke)

-¡Akamaru tómala!-(Dijo Kiba)

Lograron devolverla, Naruto que se había liberado del poder de Shikamaru hizo un Yutsu clones de sombras y se puso a jugar contra Sasuke. Así estuvieron toda la tarde, las chicas se habían salido del agua y ahora se encontraban comiendo, el resto de los chicos fue a descansar, dejando a Sasuke con Naruto jugando solos porque no paraban de ninguna forma.

Ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde y había un empate, ya que ambos cayeron cansados al suelo, pero Tsunade-Sama les dijo:

-¡Naruto es hora de volver a konoha!-(Dijo Mostrando que todos lo esperaban)

-¡En seguida voy!-(Dijo Naruto)-Sasuke ¿regresaras algún día a Konoha?-

-Tendría que pensarlo-(Dijo Sasuke)-Después de derrotar a Itachi, veré si vuelvo-

-¿en serio?-(Dijo Naruto)-¡Espero que regreses!-

Todos se despidieron y toda la tropa de konoha camino hacia su aldea, Naruto camino con Hinata de la mano teniendo la esperanza que algún día Sasuke regresara.

.....................................................................


	10. Siete años después en konoha

Capitulo 10-Siete años después en konoha

Han pasado siete años, Naruto ya tiene 23 años y se ha convertido en Hokage, Hinata siempre esta a su lado como la novia del hokage. Shikamaru esta casado con Temari y tienen 2 hijos (Naoko que tiene 5 años y Karura la pequeña de 1 año). Neji con Tenten planeaban casarse el próximo año, Ino había terminado con Saí y ahora se encontraba con Kiba hace 2 años.

Sasuke ya había regresado a Konoha y Sakura era su novia que ya estaba embarazada, Iruka-Sensei se había enamorado de Shizune y habían desaparecido hace dos días. Tsunade-Sama estaba descansando por fin, había dejado a Naruto como hokage y ahora podía tomar todo el sake, tener vacaciones.

Una tarde de primavera Naruto fue a ver a visitar al kazekage Gaara para acordar acerca de las olimpiadas y combates de ninjas, en la Arena se encontraba Kankuro jugando con sus sobrinas Katsura Y Naoko, mientras sus padres Temari y Shikamaru se encontraban conversando en un parque. El hokage al salir de la Arena fue a su casa agotado y de repente suena el teléfono se trataba de Kiba:

-¿Kiba?-(Dijo Naruto agotado)

-¡Hola Naruto!-(Dijo Kiba)-¿Ya no quieres a Hinata?-

-¿Qué?-(Dijo Naruto)-¿Por qué preguntas eso?, tú estas con Ino y estas pensando en Hinata, aun la quiero-

-Entonces ¿Has peleado con ella?-(Dijo Kiba)

-No, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ha pasado?-(Dijo Naruto alarmado)

-Es que el día de hoy Ino me ha contado que con Sakura y Tenten fueron ala Mansión Hyuga y su padre Hiashi-Sama les dijo que Hinata hace días que se sentía mal-(Dijo Kiba preocupado)-Cuando le pregunte a Neji dijo que era porque tú ya no la llamabas y pareciera que la habías olvidado-

-¿Qué?, ¿Hinata dijo eso?-(Dijo Naruto sentido)-Es que esto de ser hokage ha sido un poco agotador-

-¡Si la amas! ¿No has pensado en Pedirle Matrimonio?-(Dijo Kiba)

-¡Casarme con Hinata!-(Dijo Naruto Nervioso)

-Sí, deberías hacer eso-(Dijo Kiba)

-¡Pero yo aun no estoy listo!-(Dijo Naruto)

-Allá tú, Haz lo que quieras-(Dijo Kiba cortando)-Es tarde me voy a dormir, adiós-

-¡Espera kiba no cortes!, ¿Qué debo hacer con Hinata?-(dijo Naruto, pero Kiba ya había cortado)

Al día siguiente en la tarde Naruto decidió ir a hablar con su Sensei a lo mejor Kakashi sabría que hacer. Cuando lo fue a ver, él le dijo lo mismo que Kiba:

-Estoy de acuerdo con kiba-(dijo Kakashi leyendo el libro)-Piensa Naruto ya tienes 23 años, ¿Y amas de Hinata?-

-Sí la amo, pero no creo estar listo para llegar al altar-(Dijo Naruto)

-Sí aun no es el momento según tú, deberías pensar en ir a verla, hablar con ella y comenzar a tener citas-(Dijo Kakashi)-¿O quieres leer este libro?-

-¡No olvídalo!-(Dijo Naruto)-Tú con Ero-Senin leen libros que no son para mi, son muy aburridos-

-¡Eso lo dices ahora!-(Dijo Kakashi riendo)

Naruto fue a la oficina del hokage, se sentó en su sillón y luego empezó a ver papeles, entre todo encontró un informe donde salía: Hinata Hyuga Chunin. Salían muchas cosas sobre ella, entonces recordó la primera vez que la vio en la academia, después las misiones que hicieron y recordando todo desde que salieron juntos por primera vez.

El chico rubio se dijo a si mismo: "Debo ir a casa de Hinata y decirle que la amo, quiero que sea mi esposa". Diciendo esto salio de la oficina y se encontró con Tsunade-Sama que venía a verlo. Naruto le dijo:

-¡Lo siento!, ahora no puedo hablar-(Dijo Naruto)-Me tomare la noche libre-

-¿Qué Naruto?-(Dijo Tsunade enojada)-¡Tu no puedes tomarte la noche libre!-

-¡Ahora no puedo discutir!-(Dijo Naruto corriendo)-Nos vemos después.

Se dirigió comprar a una pequeña joyería el anillo de compromiso, luego fue a la florería de los "Yamanaka", se encontró con Ino que le dijo:

-¡Hey Naruto!, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-He venido a comprar rosas blancas-(dijo Naruto cogiendo las rosas y pagándole a ino)

-¿Para quién son?, ¡Son para Hinata!-(Dijo Ino emocionada)

-Sí-(Dijo Naruto alegre)-Me voy-

Naruto corrió hasta la casa de Hinata donde se encontró a Hiashi-Sama en el jardín con Hanabi que dijeron:

-¡Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo hanabi)-¿vienes a ver a Hinata?-

-hola Hanabi, si vengo a verla-(Dijo Naruto)

-Uzumaki Naruto-(Dijo Hiashi)-hinata esta en su dormitorio puedes pasar-

-Gracias-(Dijo naruto)

Hinata se encontraba en su dormitorio cuando escucho la voz de Naruto y le dijo:

-¡Naruto-Kun!, ¿Qué has por aquí?-

-¿eh?, ¡hinata-Chan!-(Dijo Naruto alegre pasándole las rosas)-He venido a verte-

-Pero, naruto-kun tu estas ocupado como hokage, ¿no?-(dijo Hinata)

-Sí pero me he tomado la tarde libre, para que salgamos-(dijo Naruto)

-¿Salir?-(Dijo hinata)-¿A dónde?-

La pareja Naruto y Hinata se dirigió al mirador de Konoha donde se encuentran el rostro de los hokage, era el momento de que Naruto hablara con ella:

-Hinata, ¡Lo siento!-

-¿Por qué dices eso?, Naruto-kun-(Dijo Hinata)

-Por no a ver hablado contigo estos días, es que me he encontrado muy ocupado y no había pensado que te afectara tanto-(Dijo Naruto)-Por eso lo pensé y tome una dedición, pero necesito tu opinión al respecto-

-¿Qué dedición?-(Pregunto Hinata nerviosa)

-Hinata ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te conozco y estoy completamente enamorado de ti, como para pedirte que…-(Dijo Naruto nervioso sonrojado)

-¿eh?, ¿Que cosa naruto-Kun?-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)

Naruto saco de su bolsillo una caja pequeña de color celeste, donde saco una sortija entonces dijo:

-Hinata Hyuga ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

El rostro de Hinata palideció, un sonrojo salio sobre sus mejillas, sus manos temblaban y su corazón saltaba mucho, se preparó dijo:

-¡Naruto-kun!, yo…esto-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)-¡Si quiero casarme contigo!-

Naruto tomo su mano y puso su sortija en su dedo. Los dos se miraron fijamente y dijeron:

-¡Hinata, te voy hacer la mujer más feliz de konoha!, de veras-(Dijo Naruto alegre)

-¡Naruto-Kun!, te amo-(Dijo Hinata abrazando a Naruto)

Naruto saco de su bolsillo una caja pequeña de color celeste, donde saco una sortija entonces dijo:

-Hinata Hyuga ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

El rostro de Hinata palideció, un sonrojo salio sobre sus mejillas, sus manos temblaban y su corazón saltaba mucho, se preparó dijo:

-¡Naruto-kun!, yo…esto-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)-¡Si quiero casarme contigo!-

Naruto tomo su mano y puso su sortija en su dedo. Los dos se miraron fijamente y dijeron:

-¡Hinata, te voy hacer la mujer más feliz de konoha!, de veras-(Dijo Naruto alegre)

-¡Naruto-Kun!, te amo-(Dijo Hinata abrazando a Naruto)

Naruto saco de su bolsillo una caja pequeña de color celeste, donde saco una sortija entonces dijo:

-Hinata Hyuga ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

El rostro de Hinata palideció, un sonrojo salio sobre sus mejillas, sus manos temblaban y su corazón saltaba mucho.

esta historia continuara..........................................


	11. Desdepedida de Solteros

Konichiwa!!

Gomene por la demora aquí esta la continuación, espero que les guste este fic tiene como 14 capítulos

La primera temporada, la segunda no se aun si la subire, depende de ustedes.

Arigato gosaimas por pasarse, comenten onegai!

Proximo capitulo "El Matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata"

Sayonara

Capitulo 11

se preparó dijo:

-¡Naruto-kun!, yo…esto-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)-¡Si quiero casarme contigo!-

Naruto tomo su mano y puso su sortija en su dedo. Los dos se miraron fijamente y dijeron:

-¡Hinata, te voy hacer la mujer más feliz de konoha!, de veras-(Dijo Naruto alegre)

-¡Naruto-Kun!, te amo-(Dijo Hinata abrazando a Naruto)

-Ahora solo falta dar el segundo paso y el más difícil-(dijo Naruto afligido)

-¿Cuál?-(Dijo Hinata)

-Hablar con tu padre-(Dijo Naruto nervioso)

-Es verdad-(Dijo Hinata mientras caía una gota sobre su cabeza)

En la mansión Hyuga:

Naruto con Hinata se prepararon para hablar con Hiashi-Sama que estaba en el gimnasio entrenando a Hanabi. Cuando ellos llegaron naruto le dijo:

-¡Hiashi-Sama!, tengo que hablar con usted-(Dijo Firme)

-Esta bien-(Dijo Hiashi)-Hanabi, Hinata déjenos solos-

-¡Sí!-(dijo hanabi saliendo)

-Pero Naruto-Kun, yo…no debería quedarme-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)

-Hinata no te preocupes, yo soy el que tiene que hablar con tu padre-(Dijo Naruto serio)

-Bueno, te esperare afuera-(Dijo Hinata saliendo con Hanabi)

-Bien, Naruto ¿Qué querías hablar?-(Dijo Hiashi)

-Bueno…yo-(Dijo Naruto nervioso)-

Hiashi-sama tomo un sorbo de agua y le dijo:

-Espero que sea importante-

-Sí lo es-(Dijo Naruto decidido)-¡Yo he venido a pedirle la mano de Hinata en Matrimonio!-

-¿Qué?-(dijo Hiashi escupiendo su baso con agua)

-Eso, han pasado muchas cosas desde que conocí a su hija y encuentro que todo ese tiempo ha sido suficiente para darme cuenta que estoy muy enamorado de Hinata. Por eso le he pedido matrimonio hace poco y ella ha aceptado, pero aun falta la opinión de usted-(Dijo Naruto decidido)-Yo cuidare de ella, se lo prometo, de veras-

-¿Estas seguro de la decisión que estas tomando?, Naruto uzumaki-(Dijo Hiashi-Sama)

-Sí estoy más seguro, que cuando me convertí en Hokage-(Dijo Naruto)

-Bien, veo que no eres un chico inmaduro después de todo-(Dijo Hiashi)-Así que acepto que Hinata ha crecido y puede casarse contigo-

-¡Gracias suegrito!-(Dijo Naruto emocionado)

-Pero tiene que preparar la ceremonia, la fiesta se puede realizar en la mansión, yo les ayudare con algunos preparativos-(Dijo Hiashi-Sama)-¿Para cuando será el matrimonio?-

-Con Hinata aun no lo hemos pensado, pero creo que mientras antes mejor-(Dijo Naruto sonriendo)

Naruto y Hinata acordaron que la fecha del matrimonio sería en 3 semanas más. Llevarían arreglos florales hecho por Ino, la comida sería Ramen y otros platos del Clan Hyuga, también habría un torta que la prepararía Sakura con Tenten que sabían de eso. Sería el casamiento en la única Iglesia que se había construido el año pasado frente al mirador, Sasuke sería el padrino y Hanabi Madrina de la novia, estaban todos los amigos invitados, teniendo todo listo para ese día.

El vestido y traje de los novios estaba listo, solo faltaba que llegara el gran día de la ceremonia, Shikamaru con Temari iban a asistir con sus hijas como paje.

"Un día antes de la boda, Despedida de soltero(a)"

Era de noche y en la oficina del hokage se encontraban todos los chicos preparando una despedida de solteros, solo faltaba ir a buscar al novio Shikamaru mandó a Sasuke que fuera por el, el chico de pelo negro se dirigió a casa de Uzumaki Naruto que estaba saliendo por la puerta:

-¡Hey, Naruto!-(Dijo Sasuke)

-¿Sasuke?-(Dijo Naruto sorprendido)-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Cómo que ocurre?-(Dijo Sasuke)-Tonto, acaso olvidas que mañana te vas a casar con Hinata-

-Claro que no lo olvido-(dijo Naruto)

-¿aun no entiendes?-(Dijo Sasuke)

-¿Qué cosa?-(Dijo Naruto sin entender)

-Que ahora debemos ir a la despedida de Soltero-(Dijo Sasuke)-Todos te están esperando y me dijeron que te viniera a buscar-

-¡Es verdad!-(Dijo Naruto)-Vamos-

-Recién te acuerdas-(Dijo Sasuke riendo)-Bueno vamos-

Mientras Sasuke con Naruto se iban a la oficina del Hokage, Hinata estaba en su casa con el resto de las chicas. Temari estaba cantando Karaoke con Kurenai la canción: "A quien le importa". Anko estaba bailando con Hiashi-Sama, Hanabi solo charlaba con Tenten de cómo matar a los hombres ya que poseía muchas armas contra Neji.  
Sakura charlaba con Hinata e Ino sobre los chicos:

-Sakura-Chan ¿Qué ha pasado con Sasuke?-(Dijo Hinata)

-Con Sasuke ha pasado de todo o si no como explican que este embarazada-(Dijo Sakura)

-Yo con kiba somos muy felices desde que estamos saliendo las cosas han cambiado mucho, no quiero saber nada de Saí-(Dijo Ino)

-Y cuéntanos Hinata ¡Naruto por fin ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio!-(Dijo Sakura)-¿Cómo fue?

-Sí cuéntanos-(Dijo Ino emocionada)-Naruto ese mismo día fue a comprar rosas a mi florería-

-Esto Naruto-Kun, fue muy romántico cuando me lo dijo, estuve apunto de desmayarme en el momento que me lo pidió-(Dijo Hinata alegre)-Ese día salimos, me dio las rosas y dijo que…estaba completamente enamorado de mi y que si quería casarme con el-

-¡OH!-(Dijo Ino)-¡Que tierno!, ojala algún día Kiba me lo pida-

-Yo igual, espero que Sasuke-Kun algún día nos casemos-(Dijo Sakura en las nubes)-¡Sería tan feliz!-

-Si ya lo imagino-(Dijo Ino riendo)-Con el vestido de color rosa-

-¡Sí!-(Dijo Sakura alegre)-podría ser-

-¡Sería muy bonito un vestido Rosa Sakura-Chan!-(Dijo Hinata)

Al día siguiente eran las 12:00 en la mansión Hyuga estaban todas en el suelo, Kurenai durmiendo alado de Anko diciendo: "Asuma ven", Hinata dormía tranquila, Ino tenia sus manos en la mitad del micrófono del karaoke y temari sostenía la otra mitad. Sakura se había quedo dormida en el sillón. Arriba del techo se encontraba Tsunade-Sama tomando Sake aun, Shizune la seguía regañando, Tenten la noche anterior se había curado y empezó a atacar a todo el mundo con sus armas, pensando que era neji robando sus prendas intimas, pero nadie salio herido.

En la oficina del hokage se encontraban todos con Resaca, Kakashi dormía con libro en sus manos y Ero-Senin abrazaba unos sostenes, Lee con Gai estaban amarrados ya que estuvieron molestando con que: "Arriba a la juventud". Naruto con Sasuke habían tenido una guerra de confort y ambos se encontraban dormidos enrollados sobre el confort.

Cinco horas después:

Todos se encontraban en la iglesia esperando a la novia, Naruto estaba bien arreglado con una chaqueta negra, corbata y pantalones con zapatos ordenadamente con Kiba a su lado tranquilizándolo porque pasaba diciendo-"Kiba, Hinata se esta demorando mucho, ¡Si se arrepiente!-".  
Shikamaru se encontraba con Temari que llevaba a sus hijas tomadas de la mano, Sasuke intentaba tranquilizar a Sakura que lloraba porque estaba muy gorda por a ver tenido tentación la noche anterior de comer mucho bocados, Neji con Tenten charlaban con Iruka-Sensei y Shizune que estaban comprometidos, Kakashi ya estaba tardando como siempre.


	12. Matrimonio

_**Capitulo 12-"El casamiento de Naruto y Hinata"**_

Cinco horas después:

Todos se encontraban en la iglesia esperando a la novia, Naruto estaba bien arreglado con una chaqueta negra, corbata y pantalones con zapatos ordenadamente con Kiba a su lado tranquilizándolo porque pasaba diciendo-"Kiba, Hinata se esta demorando mucho, ¡Si se arrepiente!-".  
Shikamaru se encontraba con Temari que llevaba a sus hijas tomadas de la mano, Sasuke intentaba tranquilizar a Sakura que lloraba porque estaba muy gorda por a ver tenido tentación la noche anterior de comer mucho bocados, Neji con Tenten charlaban con Iruka-Sensei y Shizune que estaban comprometidos, Kakashi ya estaba tardando como siempre.

De repente sonó la marcha nupcial y al mirar todos, la dulce Hinata se acercaba vestida de blanco acompañada de su padre Hiashi-Sama, todos entraron a iglesia y Shizune los iba a casar. Naruto estaba feliz y nervioso a la vez, en ese momento Hinata miro a Naruto-Kun y dijo:

-¡Esto, Naruto-Kun te ves muy bien!-

-¿En serio?, yo diría que tu eres la que se ve muy bien-(Dijo Naruto tomando a hinata de su mano frente al atar de Shizune)

-Gracias Naruto-Kun-(Dijo Hinata)

-¡Asiento todos!-(Dijo Shizune)-¡Los padrinos de los novios pasen adelante!-

-¡Sí!-(Dijeron Sasuke y Hanabi)

-Estamos aquí reunidos para presentar el Casamiento Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga-(dijo Shizune)

Después de a ver aceptado ambos al matrimonio, Shizune dijo:

-¿Alguien se opone a este casamiento?-

Kiba estuvo apunto de levantar la mano, pero Ino dijo: "Haces algo y te asesino", entonces bajo su brazo. Tsunade-Sama estaba sentada en primera fila con Ero-Senin y el resto de los senséis, que ya esperaba la fiesta. Shizune miro a la pareja de Naruhina y dijo:

-¡Entonces los declaro Marido y Mujer!-(Dijo Shizune)-¡Naruto-Kun puedes besar a la novia!-

-¡Te amo Hinata!-(Dijo Naruto acercándose de hinata)-Sabes eso de hasta que la muerte nos separe, no creo que ocurra porque jamás nos separaremos-

-¡Naruto-Kun!-(dijo Hinata)-Te amo-

Los dos se besaron y todos les aplaudieron, cuando la salieron de la iglesia Sakura con Ino les lanzaron pétalos blancos. Los invitados se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuga a celebrar el casamiento, mientras Naruto llevaba a Hinata a un parque lleno de flor de cerezos que se encontraba atrás de la oficina del hokage, era un lugar secreto para él:

-¡Hinata este es un lugar secreto para mi!-(Dijo Naruto)-Por eso pensé en enseñártelo-

-¡Es muy bello Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Hinata emocionada)-

-¿Te gusta?-(Dijo Naruto)

-¡Sí me encanta!-(Dijo Hinata)-No sabía que habían lugares así en konoha-

-Sí lo ahí, pero este lo conocía cuando era pequeño-(Dijo Naruto)-

Después de eso, los dos decidieron ir a la fiesta en casa de Hinata, allá se encontraron con Kakashi-Sensei que ya había llegado que dijo:

-¡Naruto lo siento me retrase y no alcancé a llegar la iglesia!-

-No importa, total sabía que no ibas a llegar-(Dijo Naruto riendo)

-¡Tienes razón!-(Dijo Kakashi alejándose)

En ese momento los novios se sentaron en la mesa y Kiba dijo:

-Yo quiero hacer un brindis por los novios, Hinata y Naruto por fin están juntos-

-¡Salud!-(Dijeron todos)

-¡Salud por mi hija!-(Dijo Hiashi)-Naruto debes cuidar bien de ella o te la verás conmigo-

-Si confíe en mi Hiashi-Sama-(Dijo Naruto alegre)

Eran las 10:30 después que todos comieron, pusieron un vals y todas las parejas comenzaron a bailar alado de naruto con Hinata, después se cambiaron y Tenten bailo con Naruto, Neji con Hinata que tuvieron una conversación:

-Hinata-Sama, espero que Naruto te haga feliz o si no se las verá conmigo, kiba y Hiashi-Sama-

-No te preocupes Neji, Naruto-Kun es una buena persona-(Dijo Hinata)

-Eso espero-(Dijo Neji)-Puedes contar conmigo en todo Hinata-Sama, recuerda que gracias a ti ya he aceptado mis errores-

-Gracias Neji-(Dijo Hinata)

En ese momento Neji volvió a bailar con Tenten y ella con Naruto. En la mesa aun se encontraban Tsunade-Sama bebiendo con Ero-Senin como siempre, solo que ya habían desaparecido Kurenai y Asuma, con Kakashi y Anko. La fiesta iba muy bien, solo que Ino se curó y comenzó a atacar a Temari, que se enojo de inmediato y le tiró un gran pedazo de torta. Ino se lo devolvió de inmediato, pero ella lo esquivo y le llego a Sakura en la cara, la chica de cabello rosado se enfureció y grito:

-¡Ino!, ¿Quieres pelear?-(Dijo Sakura tirando un plato con Torta en la cara de ino)-¡Te vez muy bien, Cerdita Ino!-

-¿A quien le dices cerdita Ino?, ya verás Sakura-(Dijo Ino mientras veía que Temari se reía de ella)-¡Tu igual Temari me vengare de ti!-

Diciendo esto tiro un pedazo grande a Sakura en su cabeza y luego se dirigió a Temari para dárselo, pero la chica de la Arena saco su abanico gigante he hizo que le llegara el pedazo de torta Ino, pero ella justo se agacho y esa torta le llego a Sasuke en la cara.  
Sasuke aturdido miro a las chicas y pensó: "si se los devuelvo no será entretenido sino doloroso cuando se enojen, mejor se lo doy a alguien mas", dijo esto y miro a Naruto como tomaba un sorbo de bebida. Uchiha se lo lanzo y a Naruto le llego en toda la cara dijo:

-¡Sasuke!, ¿A que viene eso?, ¡Eres un Idiota!-

-Sabía que si te lo lanzaba te enojarías y extrañaba tu cara-(Dijo Sasuke riendo)-¿Ahora que harás?-

Naruto se puso en posición de Rasengan y lanzó la torta hacia Sasuke, que alcanzo a tenerlo respondiéndole con un Shidori, por eso la torta llego tan lejos que cayó sobre Neji. Solo que el no se la devolvió sino que pensó en lanzársela a Tenten, con su Byakugan la localizo y se lo lanzo, cuando la torta cayó sobre su pelo, ella se enfureció completamente y sus ojos comenzaron a lanzar chispas de rayo, dijo:

-¡NEJI!-(Dijo una enojada Tenten)-¡Ya verás con quien te has metido!

Neji salio corriendo, pero Tenten saco un listo y lo amarro, entonces tomo dos pedazos grandes de torta se los lanzo con su furía total en la cara de Neji. De repente una voz dijo:

-Veo que este matrimonio, es igual al mió-(Dijo observando a todos como se lanzaban torta)-¡Que problemático!-

-¡Shikamaru Nara prepárate!-(Dijo Gaara riendo, lanzo una torta en su cabeza)

-¿Qué?, Gaara Tú También-(Dijo Shikamaru levantándose y le lanzo una)-

-¡Que genial!, el tío Gaara esta jugando con torta también-(Dijo Naoko)

-¡Tu puedes padre!-(Dijo Karura)-Quiero jugar también)

-¡Jueguen no más!-(Dijo Temari)-¡Que tal una guerra contra el tío Kankuro!-

-¡Sí!-(Dijeron las hijas Nara)

-¿Qué?-(Dijo Kankuro asustado)

Las hijas de Temari con su madre lanzaron torta a su padre y a Kankuro que tenía un combate contra Shino, Kiba charlaba con Sora cuándo una torta cayó sobre su cabeza, al darse cuenta se trataba de Hinata que dijo:

-¡Kiba-Kun!, Lo siento iba para Hanabi-Chan-

-No importa-(Dijo Kiba)-Total me diste una idea, Toma esto Sora-

-¡No me rendiré contra a ti!-(Dijo Sora entrando en el duelo)

Todas las chicas estaban en guerra de Torta al igual que el resto de los invitados, ya que Tsunade se había unido también. Solo que Naruto estaba ocupado con Sasuke y no alcanzo a calcular la distancia que estaba su suegro que sin darse cuenta le tiro una torta en la cara. Hubo un largo silencio y todos se quedaron mirando a Hiashi-Sama como miraba a Naruto con ojos de Furia, Hinata se sintió nerviosa al ver que Naruto se había metido con la persona más seria de Konoha su propio Padre, pero cuando Hiashi iba a hablar, vio a su pequeña hija Hanabi que lo miraba aterrorizada que dijo:

-¡Toma esto Naruto!-(Dijo lanzando una torta gigante sobre su cara)

-¡Eso era el castigo!-(Dijo Naruto sorprendido)

-Solo lo hago porque mi hija te ama y eres su esposo sino fuera así conocerías mi furia-(Dijo hiashi riendo)

Naruto quedó paralizado y todos se rieron de él, continuo la fiesta ahora venía lanzar el ramo Hinata se preparo para lanzarlo. Mientras atrás de ella estaban Ino, Sakura, Hanabi, Anko (Que apareció de repente) y la hermana de Kiba. La novia lanzó el ramo y cayo sobre las manos de Sakura que miró a Sasuke, dijo:

-¡Sasuke-Kun ahora nos tocaras casarnos a nosotros!-(Dijo Sakura con felicidad)

Sasuke sonrió y Naruto se preparo para lanzar la corbata porque según él era importante, la atajo Kiba que miro a Ino con felicidad.  
Ya eran las 4:00 de la mañana y Naruto con Hinata se despidieron de todos, fueron al mirador de konoha. Luego a la casa de Naruto donde pasaron muchas cosas. (xxx)  
Pasaron los meses Tenten se casó con Neji, luego en vino el matrimonio de Sasuke y Sakura dos semanas después que tuvieron a su hijo que le decidieron poner igual que su abuelo.

continuara  
..........................................................

Proximo capitulo "El cumpleaños de Naruto"


	13. El cumpleaños de Naruto

Konichiwa!!

Este capitulo es un poco más largo que el anterior, pero espero que les guste. El proximo capitulo y ultimo sera un pequeño resumen de lo que paso después de un tiempo. Si quieren una nueva temporada, me avisan porque hay una pero no se si subirla, aquí mismo.

Cuidense mucho

Sayonara

Capitulo 13-El cumpleaños de Naruto

Era un día 0 9 de octubre y Naruto caminaba por las calles de konoha tranquilamente, mientras sus amigos y Hinata le organizaban una fiesta sorpresa ya que cumplía 25 años. Shikamaru hablaba con Tsunade para los preparativos, Sakura y Ino fueron a comprar todo para la gran fiesta, Tenten adornaba todo en casa de la mansión Hyuga ya que Hiashi-Sama estaba de acuerdo con la celebración en su casa, ya que Neji se hacía responsable según su esposa.  
El chico rubio seguía su camino normalmente, hasta que escucho ha Temari que llegaba con sus hermanos a Konoha hablando sobre algo que le sorprendió:

-¡Por fin hemos llegado!-(Decía Temari estirándose)

-Sí, Nara nos ha llamado muy temprano para lo de Uzumaki-(Dijo Kankuro)

-¡Sí!, ya quiero ver la cara de Naruto. Cuando vea lo que ocurrirá en konoha-(Decía Gaara)

-¡Tienes razón!-(Rieron Kankuro y Temari)-¡Eso hay que verlo!-

-¡Para mi que se morirá al ver lo que pasara!-(Dijo Kankuro con cara de malévolo)

-¿Qué?-(Decía Naruto mirando desde lo lejos)

-Al fin han llegado-(Dijo Shikamaru corriendo)

-hola, ¡Has tardado mucho!-(Decía Temari sonriendo)-¿Te has quedado dormido otra vez?-

-No es eso, es que estaba hablando con Tsunade sobre lo de Naruto-(Explico Shikamaru)

-¿Qué?, Shikamaru también esta hablando de mi-(Se pregunto Naruto aterrorizado)

-¡Vamos!, Sakura y los demás los están esperando-(Decía Shikamaru tomando la Mano de Temari)

-¡Si!, tengo mucha hambre-(Rió Kankuro)

Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara y Kankuro caminaron a casa de Sakura. Naruto siguió caminando por los alrededores, pasó por el mirador de Konoha cuándo escucho una voz familiar:

-¡Bien Tenten es hora de ir a comer!-(Decía la voz de Neji)

-Sí, tengo hambre y estoy cansada tanto adornar-(Tenten)

-¡Entonces vamos!-(Neji)

-¡Esperen!-(Dijo Naruto)

-¿Naruto?-(Dijeron ambos)

-Lo siento interrumpir, pero ¿Saben que ocurre en konoha?-(Naruto alarmado)-Es que acabo de escuchar a Temari hablando de mi, acerca de que me voy a morir cuando me entere que va a ocurrir en konoha-

-¿Eh?-(Neji y Tenten se pusieron nerviosos)-No sabemos, adiós

-¿Por qué se van?-(Decía Naruto, pero la pareja ya se había marchado corriendo)

Todo para Naruto se estaba haciendo confuso, nadie le quería contar. Siguió caminando para buscar a Hinata en la mansión Hyuga pero se encontró con Sakura que le dijo:

-¿Naruto?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hey Sakura-Chan, ¿Has visto a Hinata?-(pregunto Naruto)

-creo que esta con Sasuke-Kun, esta mañana los vi.- (Dijo Sakura)-

-¿Qué?, ¿Con Sasuke?-(Dijo Naruto alarmado)

-Sí, bueno ahora debo irme a juntarme con Ino en la florería adiós-(Sakura)

-¡Gracias Sakura-Chan!-(Dijo Naruto corriendo)

Naruto estaba molesto y ha la vez preocupado, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sasuke con Hinata? En el camino se estaba imaginando a Sasuke tomando la mano de Hinata y apunto de besarla, entonces intento tranquilizarse y dijo: ¡Eso no puede ser verdad, Sasuke esta con Sakura no podría!  
Sasuke y Hinata estaba comprando mucho Ramen a domicilio para el día siguiente cumpleaños de Naruto, hinata dijo:

-¡Muchas Gracias Sasuke!, por acompañarme-

-No es nada-(Dijo Sasuke)-Ahora debemos ir-

-Sí-(Asintió Hinata sonriendo)

Cuando los dos salieron del Restaurante de Chiharu, Naruto justo los vio. Hinata en ese momento se sintió mareada sin percatarse que estaba atrás de ella el chico rubio, Sasuke vio a Hinata y dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Estas bien?-(Dijo Sasuke preocupado)

-Sí, solo estoy un poco mareada-(Dijo Hinata apunto de caerse)

La chica de cabello largo, perdió el equilibrio, pero Sasuke alcanzó a sostenerla de la mano. Naruto que estaba atrás de ellos se enfureció y dijo:

-¡Sasuke!, ¿Qué estas haciendo con Hinata?-

-¿eh?-(Sasuke quedó sorprendido)-Nada solo estábamos de compras-

-¡Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Hinata levantándose)-Sasuke solo me estaba ayudando en unas compras-

-¿Entonces porque están tomados de la mano?-(Dijo naruto enojado)

-¡Naruto-Kun esto no es lo que piensas!, yo solo me sentía mareada y Sasuke me ayudo-(Dijo Hinata)

-Eso es verdad, Tonto Hinata es tu chica, yo estoy con Sakura-(Dijo Sasuke)-Y además tengo a mí hijo-

-Ya veo… ¿Y ustedes pretenden que crea eso?-(Dijo Naruto celoso)-Aunque hubieses ayudado a Hinata, ¡No debes acercarte tanto a Hinata!-

-¡Eres un tonto Naruto!, yo mejor me voy-(Dijo Sasuke caminando en sentido contrario)-Adiós-

-Adiós Sasuke y muchas gracias por todo-(dijo Hinata agradecida)

-No es nada, en serio. Nos vemos luego-(Dijo Sasuke sin voltear)

Sasuke se alejó y Naruto miro a Hinata enojado:

-Hinata, ¿Ahora te gusta Sasuke?-

-¡Naruto-Kun!, solo fuimos de compras, yo te amo a ti-(Dijo Hinata con sinceridad)-Nunca traicionaría a Sakura-Chan ni a ti-

-¿Estas Segura?-(Dijo Naruto)

-Sí-(Dijo Hinata besando a Naruto)

-¿Sabes que ocurre en konoha?-(Dijo Naruto)

-Sí, pero es una sorpresa-(Dijo Hinata)

Naruto miro a Hinata sorprendido y pensó: "¿Una sorpresa que será?"Entonces dijo:

-¿Cuándo podré saber de que se trata la sorpresa?-

-¿Eh?-(Hinata sonrió)-Debes esperar hasta mañana.

-¿Mañana?-

-Sí-(Asintió Hinata)

Al día siguiente:

LA fiesta estaba casi lista, solo faltaba que llegara la hora para empezar. Naruto se encontraba en la oficina del hokage trabajando y viendo nuevas misiones para los ninjas de Elite. Cuándo apareció una paloma blanca en la ventana que traía una carta, la cojeo y decía:

Naruto-Kun, por fin es hoy y debes arreglarte bien, para esta tarde a las 6:00. Te estaré esperando en mi casa junto a mi padre y los demás que debemos mostrarte algo importante. (Tómalo como una misión de rango A)  
Espero que puedas ir, nos vemos hasta entonces, Te amo.

Firma Hinata Hyuga

Naruto termino de leerla y la dejo sobre la mesa, pensó: ¨ ¿Algo importante pasara hoy, que cosa? Bueno en fin terminare estos papeles e ire a arreglarme ya que quedan 2 horas para las 6:00".  
Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban listos en compañía de su hijo pequeño, Shikamaru con su esposa Temari llevaban a sus dos hijas con vestidos blancos tenían todo preparado. Sora ya había llegado y se encontraba frente a la tumba de Asuma-Sensei que había fallecido hace 7 años atrás, pensaba: Perdón Asuma, por mucho tiempo estuve culpándote por la muerte de mi padre, cuando en realidad él era el traidor, hoy por fin es el cumpleaños de naruto ojala estuvieras aquí.

-¡Si ojala!-(Dijo Shikamaru atrás de Sora)

-¡Shikamaru!-(Sora)

-Hey sora ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensaba que estabas con Saí-

-Sí estuve con el, solo que decidí venir a visitar la tumba de Asuma-(Sora)

-Así veo, bueno creo que ambos somos muy similares en eso-(Dijo shikamaru)

-¿Eh?-

-En que sentimos el mismo aprecio por Asuma-Sensei-

-Sí es verdad en cierto modo, porque tú nunca desconfiaste de él-(Dijo Sora apenado)

-eso es porque, se que Asuma-Sensei no es capaz de esas cosas aunque a sufrido mucho-(shikamaru)

-lo siento mucho-(Dijo Sora triste)

-ya no te preocupes-(Dijo Shikamaru sonriendo)-Vamos ya es hora de la fiesta-

-sí-(dijo Sora)

Los dos caminaron hasta la casa de los Hyuga, donde se encontraron con Hiashi-Sama y con los demás que estaban tomando bebidas y todos charlando,mientras Hinata esperando a Naruto.

Después de una media hora a las 6:10, Hinata seguía esperando a Naruto. Cuando de repente se vio entre las sombras de la oscuridad a un chico de cabello rubio que con sus ojos celestes miro a la joven Hyuga y dijo:

-¡Hey, Hinata lo siento si me he tardado!, Es que tenia mucho trabajo Datebayo-(Dijo Naruto)

-¡Naruto-kun!, me alegro que hayas venido, ven pasa-(Dijo Hinata alegre tomandólo de la mano)

Todos miraron por la ventana y se dieron cuenta que Naruto llegaba, apagaron las luces. Naruto con Hinata entraron al cuarto oscuro, en ese momento naruto pensó: ¿Que ocurre aqui?, Se ha cortado la luz, eh.

Entonces se prendio la luz rapidamente y naruto se encontro rodeado con todos sus amigos que le gritaron:

-Sorpresa!!-(Dijeron todos)

-Feliz cumpleaños, naruto-Kun-(Dijo Naruto)

-Mi cumpleaños, oh es verdad lo había olvidado-(Dijo Naruto)

-Otra vez lo has olvidado, idiota-(Dijo Sasuke riendo)

Comenzó la fiesta y todos comieron, bebieron para variar como siempre Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gai y Lee estaban tomando Sake. Kakashi-Sensei llegó más tarde en compañía de Anko.

Hinata tenía un secreto que nadie sabía que era sus causas por los mareos y que no estaba tomando, más bien jugos naturales.

Habían pasado 6 horas, Naruto, lee y Sora estaban borrachos. En ese momento Kakashi decidio que debía irse, por eso Hinata lo interrumpio y le dijo que esperara los regalos, todos repartieron los regalos, hasta que finalmente hinata le entrego una cajita azul, él la abrio y dentro de ella había unos zapatitos azules, todos quedaron mirando a Hinata:

-¡Hinata, tu...estas!-(Dijo Sakura emocionada)

-Naruto-kun, estoy enbarazada-(Dijo Hinata nerviosa)

-¿Que??-(dijeron Neji y Hiashi-Sama ala vez)

-¡Felicidades Hinata!-(Dijo Tenten)

-¡Sasuke!, eres un desgraciado-(Dijo Naruto enojado)-¡Has dejado enbarazada a Hinata!-

-¿QUE?, eres un idiota-(Dijo Sasuke enfurecido)-Tú eres el padre, no yo-

-Si claro, y que me dices de ayer, cuando le tomaste la mano a Hinata y la tenía entre tus brazos-(Dijo Naruto enojado)

-¿En serio?-(Dijo Yamato mirando a Sasuke)

-No es cierto, yo ayer ayude solo a Hinata-(Dijo Sasuke)

-¡SASUKE-KUN!-(Sakura se enojo)-Agradece que nuestro hijo esta dormido-

-¿Porque?-(Dijo Sasuke asustado)

-¡Toma esto!-(Dijo Sakura lanzando a Sasuke encima de la torta)-Eres un tonto-

-¡OH!-(Dijo Chouji)

-Es la primera vez que veo a Sakura golpeando a Sasuke hay que tomar fotos-(Dijo Ino tomando una camara de fotos)

-Otra fiesta que termina en desastre-(Dijo Shikamaru riendo)-Que problematico-

-Si tienes razón, solo que lo malo es que Sasuke cayó encima de la Torta y yo quería más-(Dijo Temari triste)

-¡Tarado, tu eres el padre!-(Dijo Sora a Naruto)

-¡Sakura-Chan!, Sasuke solo ayer me ha salvado de haberme caído-(Dijo Hinata explicando todo)

-¿En serio?, gracias Hinata-Chan-(Dijo Sakura sacando la torta de encima de Sasuke)-¡Sasuke!-

-¡Naruto-kun tu eres el padre!-(Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos)

-Yo?, voy a ser...padre-(Dijo Naruto y se desmayo)

-¿Eh?, ¿Que les parece?, Naruto va a ser padre-(Decía Kakashi riendo)

-¡Naruto vuelve en si!-(Dijo Kiba)

-¡Naruto!-(Dijo Shino)

-¡Naruto-Kun!-(Dijo Hinata)

mientras un grito de Sakura se escuchaba por atrás:  
-¡Sasuke vuelve!-

Continuara


	14. Ultimo capitulo

Capitulo 14-Ultimo capitulo

Al día siguiente:

En el hospital se encontraba hospitalizado Sasuke inconciente, Naruto en la camilla de alado aún desmayado le había encontrado problemas con el alcohol. Hinata y Sakura los observaban preocupadas, cuando de repente llamaron por el alta voz a Sakura ella se tuvo que retirar como ahora trabaja como enfermera, se retiro. Cuando en ese momento el chico rubio abrió los ojos y dijo:

-¡Hinata!, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-¡Naruto-Kun!, que bueno que has despertado-

-He tenido un sueño muy raro que tu decías que estabas esperando un bebe-(Dijo Naruto riendo)

-Esto…Naruto-Kun eso no ha sido un sueño-

-¿Eh?, ¿quieres decir que es verdad?-(pregunto naruto)

-Sí, efectivamente aquí tengo la ecografía-(dijo Hinata sacando la ecografía de su bolso)

-¡Esto!, ¿Qué son esas manchitas?-(Pregunto Naruto sin entender nada)-¿O es un punto?-

-Esas manchitas son dos cuerpos que se están formando-(Dijo Hinata)

-¡¿Has dicho 2?!-(Dijo Naruto alterado)

-Sí, tendremos dos bebes-(Dijo Hinata sonriendo)

-¡OH!-(Dijo Naruto entre sorprendido y Alegre)-¿Y que le ha pasado a Sasuke?

-Etto, mejor no preguntes-(Dijo Hinata riendo)

A las dos horas después Sasuke despertó y cuando Sakura lo vio se alegro:

-Sasuke ¿Estas bien?, ¡Perdón por lo de anoche!-

-mmm... ¿Itachi se encuentra bien? (Se refiera a su hijo)-

-Sí-(Dijo Sakura preocupada por la reacción de Sasuke)-¿Estas enojado?

-Sí-(Dijo Sasuke mirando a otro lado molesto)-¡Me puedo largar de aquí!-

-No aun no, tienes que recuperarte aun-(Dijo sakura)

-Lo tomare como un si, adiós Naruto, Hinata-(Dijo Sasuke saltando por la ventana)

-¡Sasuke!-(Dijo Sakura al ver que él ya iba caminando por afuera del hospital)

El tiempo paso volando cuanto a Naruto le dieron el alta de inmediato y con Hinata fueron a comprar dos cunas para sus hijos que aún no saben de que sexo eran, pero el rubio tenía la certeza de que serían niños.

En cuanto a Sasuke aun estaba muy molesto con Sakura, no importaba cuantas veces se disculpara la pelirosa ya que siempre la rechazaba recordándole el gran golpe que se había dado en frente de todos. Hasta que un día Naruto le fue a dar una disculpa al Uchiha, recordándole que estaba borracho y que había dicho tonterías a causa del sake…en ese momento entró Hinata a explicarle que Sakura andava muy depresiva a causa de todo esto porque se sentía muy culpable y avergonzada por aquel día. Al escuchar esto Sasuke les dio las gracias y fue al hospital a ver a Sakura, que en ese momento estaba en la recepción sentada aun muy triste, cuando sonó el teléfono, lo levanto y dijo:

-Buenas tardes, Hospital de Konoha-

-La señorita Sakura Haruno puede salir un momento-

-¿Eh? Sasuke-Kun ¿Pasa algo?-Dijo sin ninguna emoción "Debe ser algo sin importancia"-

-¿Puedes salir un momento afuera?-

-¿Para que? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Itachi?-

-no el esta bien, tan solo puedes salir-

-De acuerdo -Respondió Sakura extrañada pensando: "¿Qué será?"-

Al salir hacia fuera pudo ver a Sasuke en la entrada del hospital con un ramo de rosas, se acercó a ella y se las entrego:

-Son muy bellas, pero Sasuke-Kun…eso quieres decir…que ¿no estas molesto?-

-Naruto y Hinata fueron a hablar conmigo, me dijeron como te sentías…Así que creo que yo también te debo una disculpa Sakura. Tan solo reaccionaste por las tonterías que dijo Naruto, lo único que te pido es que no le vuelvas a creer cosas sin sentido-Dijo besándole la frente-

-Lo prometo, no volveré a creerle cosas así y en especial a Naruto-Sonrió Sakura

-Eso espero-Sasuke tomo su rostro con ambas manos con cuidado y la beso en los labios los cariño. Desde ese momento no volvieron a discutir.

Pasaron unos meses después, Hinata tuvo que ir a un control para ver que sexo eran, donde Sakura la reviso y le dio la noticia que sería "Dos niñas", la peliazul sonrió por aquella sorpresa, pero aun así pensaba en como comunicárselo al rubio ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Por muchos meses estaba completamente seguro de que habría un varón.

Luego del hospital, Hinata camino hasta la oficina del hokage para darle la noticia. Entro, el rubio le dio un calido beso y le dijo:

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Bien, Sakura me ha atendido y me dijo que sexo eran-

-"Apuesto que uno de los dos es hombre"-Pensó Naruto sonriendo

-Etto…son niñas-Dijo jugando con sus dedos

-¿Eh? ¿Son dos niñas?-

-Sí… ¿No era lo que querías?-Dijo Hinata triste

-No es eso, es que me has sorprendido-Sonrió Naruto, pensó "dos niñas, no le veo lo malo"-

-¿Estas seguro? Naruto-Kun-

-Sí, lo bueno es que ya sabemos de que color compraremos las cosas. Así le armaremos su pieza, en la nueva casa-

La pareja NaruHina comenzarían una nueva vida ahora con sus dos hijas, al igual que Shikamaru que tenía dos hijas con Temari como era muy problemático seguir viviendo con Shikaku y Yoshino, decidieron cambiarse de casa a una más grande…que por coincidencia quedaba a dos cuadras de la Naruto.

Respecto a Ino con Kiba se fueron a vivir juntos, Iruka quedo alado de Shizune y nunca se separaron. Pasaron unos meses después y Sakura reviso a Hinata les dijo que tendrian dos niñas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Konichiwa!!

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia que ha llegado a su final, pero seguiré escribiendo la segunda temporada

Titulada: "Las hijas de Naruto y Hinata".

Les quería preguntar algo, ¿sería mejor abrir otro fic con la segunda temporada? O ¿prefieren que lo continúe aquí?

Onegai respondan necesito su opinión.

Arigato gosaimas por leer

Sayonara


End file.
